Thanks for loving me
by RockOnAdam
Summary: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff. Mpreg. FLUFFY! Tommy Joe finds himself somewhat knocked up...and TERRIFIED! Adam Lambert is on hand to offer support and unconditional love. DISCLAIMER: NOT A TRUE STORY!
1. Positive, but negative

Adam crept quietly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, smiling kindly at the tiny blonde who was sitting silently on the edge of the bath-tub, quivering slightly, staring at the pregnancy test in his tiny, quaking hand. His mouth was open and eyes were wide in shock. He did not look up at Adam as he entered.

'Well?' asked Adam softly, sitting down beside him, though he already knew what the answer would be.

'This is wrong...it can't be right...I can't actually be...' Tommy stammered, 'I'm a dude! This shouldn't happen!'

Adam put his arms around Tommy and gently embraced him, enveloping the blonde's shaking body in his strong arms and rocking him softly, smiling to himself.

He pulled away after several moments and looked into Tommy's eyes, which were swimming with tears. He touched Tommy's cheek.

'Why are the crying, baby?' he asked. He didn't like seeing Tommy like this...he could tell these weren't exactly happy tears.

'Oh Adam...I'm frightened!' Tommy sobbed, letting his tears fall, 'I don't want to do this...this is NUTS...it'll be too hard...it'll ruin your career. Please! I don't want to keep it...lets just...go get it aborted...and carry on as though nothing's happened,' Tommy closed his eyes as Adam's smile fell from his face faster than a bullet leaves a gun, 'Oh gawd...not that face.'

'Yes Tommy...it's this face,' said Adam dryly, looking disappointedly at Tommy, not believing what he was hearing, 'WTF is all this about my career? Why would it be ruined if I became a father...? And if it was, do you think I'd give a shit? Listen to me, Tommy. I'm not mad at you honey...I'm just kinda...disappointed. I mean...my career is CLEARLY not what's important here,' he put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, 'Tommy, there is a kid inside you...our kid...and you just wanna...get rid of it like a cheap wristwatch? Don't you understand? If you destroy our baby, you'll never see it grow up...and I will never be able to forgive you. Tommy, I love you...and I don't want how I feel about you to go away. This kid already loves you too, glitter baby...I wanna see my baby someday...you don't wanna break my heart, do you Tommy? And worst of all...you realise if you get rid of our kid, you'll never be able to live with yourself, don't you? Make sure you realise that fully before you make any rash decisions...'

The little blonde couldn't control his own emotions as he sobbed and tried to speak, feeling trapped and confused, 'This is...gonna...be...s-so hard...to hide. You...won't...w-want to be...around me...when I'm all morning sickness-y or...or...when I'm so p-pregnant I can hardly walk...or w-when...oh, my gawd...' Tommy put his face in his hands, 'oh..._MY GAWD_! This part never occurred to me until j-just now...I'm g-gonna...have to...to _give birth_...GIVE BIRTH, ADAM...How am I gonna cope with that? All alone, no doubt...you won't wanna be there...you'll get freaked out. I just know it. You're gonna run away! I KNOW YOU WILL! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME WITH ALL YOUR SWEET TALK AND-'

Adam smothered Tommy's words by kissing him passionately on the lips, but Tommy pushed him away, standing up and staring at Adam angrily, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend, 'NO ADAM! LISTEN! I won't be able to do this...I...I...I just c-cant..._give b-birth_, Adam...it's not humanly possible! There's NO logic in this! STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THAT SMIRK ON YOUR FACE! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, ADAM MITCHEL? THIS IS NOT FUNNY! _SHUT. UP..._j-just...shut up...p-please...' Tommy gave up yelling, sitting back down onto the bath-tub limply, and Adam just wrapped his arms back around him as though the blonde hadn't just had that little tantrum, shushing him softly.

Tommy began to hyperventilate, feeling faint...but Adam held onto him tightly, looking into his eyes, taking the blonde onto his lap easily. He got Tommy to take some deep breaths to calm him down, as he knew how dizzy Tommy got about things real quickly.

He smiled confidently at the blonde, shaking his head slightly, 'Honey...why the hell would I leave you? Of course I'll wanna be there...I'll be with you through this whole thing...baby, listen. It's a beautiful thing, Tommy. We have been blessed...and we should never forget that. It'll be fine...I promise...there's no point in getting so worked up about something that's nine months away...and you just let me worry about my career, okay baby? You just concentrate on being my special little glitter baby,' he hugged Tommy close as the smaller man wrapped around Adam's neck, sobbing into his shoulder, unable to control his aguish.

Adam lifted Tommy into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, Tommy's head still resting on Adam's shoulder and his body shaking all over, wracked by his sobs. Adam gently lay him down upon the bed, whispering 'We'll work this out, baby. Don't you worry about it. We'll sort everything out.'

Tommy continued to sob, curling into a tiny ball. Adam's mind was buzzing as he knelt down and kissed Tommy on his quivering mouth and then lay down next to him, curling his own body around Tommy's, hugging him close.

After a moment, the blonde's sobs began to die slightly.

'Congratulations...daddy,' Tommy whispered, trying to disguise the fear and dread in his voice.

Adam grinned at Tommy's words.

'You too...mommy,' whispered Adam back softly, wrapping an arm around Tommy's mid-section and resting his hand on his boyfriend's not yet showing tummy.


	2. Nausea

Tommy's fingers suddenly froze on the strings of his bass guitar as his stomach tightened, the nausea washing over him once again. Adam continued to sing, though he could hear that his boyfriend had dropped out; Adam wanted to finish this rehearsal before the theatre closed. It was only when he heard Tommy's footsteps, fast and light, that he stopped singing and ran after him...and the band immediately stopped playing, but did not follow.

Adam knew where Tommy had gone...he knew EXACTLY where he'd be. And sure enough, as he entered the small bathroom on the second floor, he found the blonde kneeling on the floor, leaning over a toilet, retching and sobbing.

Adam softly kneeled beside him, pulled his hair back from his face and gently rubbed the blonde's heaving shoulders as he dry retched, trying not to actually vomit...in front of Adam, THAT would be embarrassing.

'It's okay, baby...let it happen, Tommy. Look, I couldn't care less if you do hurl, just as long as I know you're alright,' Adam said softly, 'now, come on. If you need to throw up...just do it.' That certainly worked, for when Tommy gagged and retched again, Adam could tell he had actually brought up half the condense of his stomach.

Tommy's sweaty, green-tinged face slowly immerged from the toilet basin, the tears still running freely, eyes red and puffy.

'I was sucking on my guitar pick...like I always do. Guess it doesn't like the taste of plastic,' Tommy laughed uneasily as he stood up shakily and flushed the toilet. Adam stood up as well, softly hugging Tommy.

'That's like the third time that's happened today...morning sickness must really be kicking in,' said Adam, wiping Tommy's eyes and mouth with a tissue gently.

'Yeah...must be. OMG three times? Really?...SHIT! The guys! They're gonna know something's up...crap!' Tommy gasped. He began to shiver nervously again, clutching his tummy, feeling it start to roll. He gagged slightly, bent double a little, and before Adam knew it, his boyfriend was on his knees and was being violently sick into the toilet and sobbing once again. Adam knelt down beside him, massaging the blonde's shoulders consolingly and whispering, 'Oh gawd, it's happening again...aww, baby...I know, honey. I know you feel horrible...we'll get you home ASAP...I promise, Tommy.'

Tommy nodded, curling tighter into the toilet basin, retching again. Adam gently pulled his hair back from his face, but at the same time gave his boyfriend space.

'I h-hate this...' Tommy whimpered, laying his head on the toilet seat, expecting another wave of nausea to hit him, but it didn't.

Tommy sniffled as he looked up at Adam again, 'I'm sorry I ruined your rehearsal.'

'Nah...you didn't. I swear you didn't, honey,' chuckled Adam as he cleaned Tommy up again. He put a tissue to Tommy's nose.

'Blow,' he instructed, grinning as Tommy laughed, just as Adam thought he would at the word, and did as he was told.

Once he was done, he hugged him again softly. Then, he held him stand shakily to his feet.

'There...you got your sea legs back?' Adam smiled at Tommy, still holding onto him.

'I think so,' giggled Tommy, 'you can let me go now.'

'What if I don't wanna?' Adam laughed, but let go of Tommy anyways.

He flushed the toilet and smiled at Tommy, 'All gone.'

Tommy smiled back, then, remembering what they had been worrying about, frowned again.

'So...what am I gonna say to the guys? I can't go back up there! They'll know something's wrong. I look like pure sh*t right now!'

'You don't look like shit, Tommy...you don't...the sweat gives a nice little glow about your person,' he fixed his boyfriend's eyeliner for him...yet again, 'and as for the guys...make something up...don't make me talk, because you know I can't lie...but just...spin them something...I hate it that we have to lie...but we aren't ready to tell yet...are we?' Adam said quickly and quietly.

'NO! No-one can know yet!' said Tommy, alarmed, 'and don't worry...I'll think of something.'

Adam nodded, and he and Tommy walked back to the theatre, where the band was quietly conversing.

Monte stood up as Tommy walked to his spot and shouldered his bass again, looking uncomfortable.

'Tommy-dude...that's like, the third time today, man. Sure you're good?' Monte asked, patting Tommy's shoulder.

'Yeah...I'm all good, thanks. Could be a touch of the flu or something...nothing to worry about,' said Tommy unconvincingly, not looking at Monte, but instead looking down at his bass, which was covered in his own sweaty finger prints. He began furiously rubbing at them with the sleeve of his hoodie...he hated paw marks...they were one of his biggest pet peeves.

'He's been crying...' said Longineu in a day-dreamy sounding voice from the corner of the room, 'it's obvious.'

'Yeah...' said Cam, ' you have been like...really emotional lately Tommy...and sick...and sweaty...and you never used to sweat hardly at all. And you haven't been...gyrating in your usual manner...like, where's all the head-banging and all that been this past few weeks?' Cam came over and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. He visibly tensed, gasping slightly.

Cam sighed, 'Tommy, if you weren't a dude...I'd say you were...'

'WHAT?' Tommy was beginning to panic, 'You'd say I was what?'

He glanced over at Adam, who widened his eyes slightly and looked away from Tommy, acting nonchalant. Tommy slowly looked down at his feet, turning red.

'Nothing...nothing...it's silly. Forget I mentioned it,' Cam waved her hand in the air, as though dismissing the matter, but Adam and Tommy knew what she'd been about to say...they looked at each other again, worriedly, the child inside Tommy continuing to grow, even at that very moment...


	3. Three month scan

Tommy lay on the bed, smiling at Adam as he pressed an ear to Tommy's tiny bump, grinning slightly. Tommy was now nine weeks on, and beginning to warm to the idea of having a child...but still was afraid of the gory details of giving birth.

Adam tenderly put both hands on Tommy's tummy, and Tommy placed one of his hands over one of Adam's, smiling at him lovingly as Adam kissed the bump softly, his thumbs petting it gently. After a moment, Adam got off the bed and put his jacket on.

'We'd better go...or we'll be late for our appointment,' said Adam, helping Tommy to stand up and put his MCR style military jacket on, buttoning it from bottom to top. Once he'd reach the button at Tommy's chin, he kissed him on the mouth softly, glad he hadn't worn chaptix today, as Tommy was having his aversion to the taste of cherries...which was a bummer...because Tommy used to love the taste of Adam's lip-balm...but the last time he'd put it on, Tommy had almost thrown up into his mouth...which wasn't cool at all.

'Let's go, baby boy,' smiled Tommy. Adam grinned, taking his hand and leading him to his convertible.

'Roof up, or down?' Adam asked.

'Oh honey, can't we just walk? It's only ten minutes away,' Tommy laughed, pulling Adam playfully by the arm.

'Fine, Mr 'I'm too good to ride in my boyfriend's car,'' Adam laughed, 'I just thought...since your pregnant...'

'Yes...pregnant...not lazy, Adam,' Tommy laughed.

Adam grinned, lacing his fingers through Tommy's as they walked leisurely to the nearby clinic. Naturally, they were papped the whole way...thank God they didn't know that Tommy was expecting...THAT would be a field-day for the press. Once they had at the clinic and were safely inside, Adam went up to the counter.

'Er...excuse me. My boyfriend and I have come for our...uh...' he lowered his voice to a whisper, 'nine week ultrasound appointment...three thirty.'

The nurse at the counter rolled her eyes in a "You get all sorts in LA" way and signed the pair in. As Adam was recognised by a little fan-girl, Tommy watched on from afar, hiding behind his hood and sun-glasses. Adam was so good with her...he took off his sun-glasses like a gentleman and smiled for a photo with the child and spoke to her calmly and kindly, asking her name and how old she was and about school while her mother smiled at Adam, grateful that her daughter's hero WAS in fact all he was cracked up to be. Tommy grinned...Adam was going to make a great dad.

In a short time, they were called in, and Tommy lay down on the table, feeling strange and out of place, all the models of babies in wombs freaking him out. As the doctor prepared the scanner, Tommy tried to focus on what he thought was the happiest wall in the whole surgery...the wall opposite him...filled with smiling babies.

Finally, the ultrasound machine was ready...but Tommy had a question.

'Uh...before we start...can I ask-' Tommy began, but the doctor cut in.

'You want to know how you ended up pregnant in the first place...I'll tell you. Your parents raised you as a male, but they had to choose. You were born with optional genitals and a perfectly hospitable phantom uterus...you realise not all boys menstruate, I'm sure...'

Tommy blushed, 'I thought it was everyone...my parents TOLD me it happened to everyone.' Adam chuckled at Tommy's gullibility.

'Is that why my thing is so much smaller than Adam's?' Tommy asked, suddenly realising.

'Yes, honey,' said Adam, laughing, not at all surprised or in shock that he had in fact been banging a hermaphrodite for the past year and three quarters...but a very, very cute, quite manly one. Did this in fact make Adam practically bisexual?

'So...' said Tommy, interrupting Adam's thoughts, 'am I okay for...ya know...doing it naturally? Giving birth, I mean...' Tommy hoped with all his heart for a "no".

'Oh yes...it will only be slightly harder than if you were a normal woman...' smiled the doctor. Tommy groaned, and worriedly squeaked, 'what the hell does that mean? Slightly harder?'

Adam sensed Tommy was about to display another bout of tears, and he quickly had his arms around Tommy, hugging him, 'What she means is you gotta be brave, sweetie...real, real brave...and strong. I suspect it's gonna hurt like a mother-f**ker, but I'll be right there to help you, glitter-baby.'

'Gee, thanks Adam...that's real helpful,' Tommy laughed uneasily, reaching for Adam's hand.

Adam held the blonde's hand as the doctor lifted up Tommy's clothing to reveal his tiny bump. Tommy automatically tensed as cold gel was squirted onto his tummy and an ultrasound device was pressed gently onto it. He squeezed Adam's hand, eyes towards the small screen in front of him. Tears sprang to Adam's eyes as he heard the 'thud thud thud' of a tiny heartbeat.

'Okay...now, right here,' the doctor pointed to a tiny dot on the screen, 'that's your baby.'

Tommy leaned forward slightly, squinting his eyes, staring at the small peanut shaped formation, tears of joy sliding down his face, 'wow...look how small it is...' he whispered in awe, 'I can hardly even see it...it's so tiny.'

'I know...' said Adam, equally emotional, 'it's incredible.'

The doctor smiled, 'I'll leave you two alone for a moment...' she exited the room quietly.

Tommy looked at Adam, grinning, 'Are you welling up, sweetie?'

'For course I am,' laughed Adam, letting his tears fall, 'I can't believe this...that's our baby, Tommy...our very own kid...' Adam began to sob, 'gawd..._I love you so damn much, glitter-baby_!'

Tommy pulled Adam close to him, 'I love you too, baby!' Tommy kissed Adam, their tears mixing as their faces met.


	4. A woman's touch

'Oh my gawd...I smell something I wanna eat,' said Tommy, sniffing the air as he entered Monte's house with Adam. They were planning to tell the band today. Tommy was now three and a half month pregnant and had to wear long coats all the time now to disguise his tummy.

Monte's wife, Lisa, smiled at the boys, her own baby-bump exceedingly large as she was, of course, expecting twins. She was the only one who knew about Adam and Tommy's special situation and was always willing to answer any questions Tommy asked her about pregnancy. At the moment, she was cooking Spaghetti Carbonara. She came over and embraced Adam warmly, and then Tommy, brushing her hand over his hidden bump.

'What do I smell?' Tommy asked longingly.

'What you smell is dinner...it's what I was craving...so that's what we're all having...you want some?' Lisa explained.

Tommy smiled and nodded happily, 'Oooh...yes please.'

Lisa grinned and served him up a large plate, and Tommy wolfed it down with a big smile on his face, finally content.

Adam hugged Lisa again, 'Thank God for you! I can't find anything for him to eat that he doesn't throw back up or that he doesn't gag at...you're a LIFE saver...'

Lisa laughed, 'Mother's instinct, I guess...I've had two kids before...I know what to expect.' She patted Tommy's head as though he were her own son, 'did you enjoy that, Tommy?'

'Thank you, Lisa,' said Tommy cutely, his mouth full of pasta, all sense of decorum escaping him because of his happiness. He swallowed and grinned, 'my gawd, did I need that! Thanks Lisa.'

'No problem, Tommy...I know how it is,' Lisa touched her own bump, 'now girls...stop fighting in there...please...mommy can't kick back when she's out here, can she?'

Adam and Tommy laughed, and Lisa smiled, 'They're seriously active...they're gonna be a huge handful.'

'When are you due?' asked Tommy, touching his own tummy.

'Month and a half...I'm so excited. But I kinda wish I was doing it naturally...' Lisa laughed at the pained look on Tommy's face, 'boy...you're LUCKY you're getting to do it yourself...it's SUCH an amazing experience...trust me...I've been there...I know...'

Tommy groaned, 'switch lives with me...you're so strong Lisa...you could do it...I don't think I'll be able to...I'm so frightened...I don't wanna shove a human out a hole the size of my mouth...I hear it really hurts...does it hurt? I don't want it to hurt...'

Lisa paused, understanding by Tommy's body language just how uncomfortable he felt about the whole thing. She touched the side of Tommy's face softly and slowly began to speak, 'Listen Tommy...I'm not gonna lie and pretend it doesn't hurt...because it is like...the worst pain ever...I can't even describe it...but you CAN do it. You will feel AMAZING after doing it...you'll bond with your baby more once it's been born. It's way more beneficial...having a child naturally actually helps burn all the calories you've eaten when your pregnant...besides, Adam'll be there. He's really helpful with everything else...so why should this be any different, right Adam?'

Adam smiled confidently, 'That's right...I'll be your strength, baby.' However, Adam was less than looking forward to watching Tommy go through labour...he hated seeing people close to him in any kind of pain...especially fragile little Tommy.

Tommy nodded. Then he quietly said, 'Lisa...um...how do I do that thing...ya know, to get it outta me? Is it like...the same thing you do to like...take a dump?' Tommy looked at the floor, embarrassed he'd asked the question.

Lisa laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. She tried to think of the best way to describe it to Tommy...and decided upon the way a dude would describe it.

'Okay, Tommy...it IS kinda like when you're trying to ''take a dump''...only it's like when you're trying to, but you can't, if you know what I'm saying...like...it's a melon...and with a lot more pain...and with a lot of people yelling at you to do it.'

Tommy shuddered, and Adam grimaced slightly. However, he always had loved how brutally honest Lisa was about such matters.

Lisa laughed again, 'I know, honey...it's not the nicest thought in the world to have to deal with. But trust me, it is better than it sounds.'

'Oh good,' said Tommy sarcastically, 'I'm looking forward to it now.'

There was silence for a moment, and then Tommy asked quietly, 'But why do they...yell at you to do it?'

'Well...they don't have to yell, I'm sure,' laughed Adam, 'I'm sure we'll be able to quietly reason with you.'

Tommy gave Adam a death glare, 'You gotta promise not to yell at me in there, okay? Here and now?'

Adam laughed, 'I'm not making any more promises for now, glitter baby...we'll see how you deal with the quiet reasoning...maybe we'll end up having to resort to yelling.'

Tommy thumped Adam playfully on the arm, 'Damn you, Adam Lambert.' He did, however, look highly worried about the whole thing, even if he was making jokes.

Lisa smiled again, 'If you get too scared, I can be there with you as well...you know...keep you motivated...tell you exactly what you need to do...that sort of thing...'

Both Adam and Tommy nodded, 'yeah...that'd be nice.' They knew it would be helpful to have a women there would knew the in's and out's of childbirth.'

Monte and Longineu came in at 6.45, as they'd just been to see the basket-ball game. Cam arrived fifteen minutes later. Everyone congregated around the kitchen table. Lisa and Adam served the plates and everyone ate, while chatting about music and movies. A bottle of wine was passed around. Lisa and Tommy didn't take any...for obvious reasons...and Adam sucked up his little cravings for a glass and said 'no thanks' as it was passed to him. This was to show Tommy that he was under no illusion that it was just Tommy going through this alone...they were in this together...and sure enough, Tommy must have realised what Adam had done, for he reached for Adam's hand under the table and squeezed it, smiling at him in thanks. Adam smiled back reassuringly. Everyone else raised their eyebrows at Adam...he was never one to refuse a drink.

'So...any gossip, you guys?' asked Cam, still looking at Adam suspiciously.

'Um...well,' said Adam, looking at Tommy meaningfully, 'you...wanna...?'

'Yes...I'll go...um...okay,' Tommy cleared his throat nervously, smiling shyly, 'It's not so much gossip...more of an...announcement.'

'He's pregnant!' said Longineu quite suddenly, pointing at Tommy, who gasped at being discovered, and Cam gave a satisfied smirk...she'd thought so all along.

'How the hell did you know?' Adam asked.

'I had...one of those feelings,' said Longineu dreamily.

'OMG...what...the...hell?' stammered Monte, 'no...seriously you guys? Stop giving me bull-crap here...honestly? How can you be...when you're...a dude...?'

'That was my initial reaction...' said Tommy, smiling sheepishly, 'but it's a long story...'

'Okay...just to clarify here...just to clear something up...it's MINE,' said Adam, grinning hugely. The only one who looked anything close to shocked was Monte.

'I KNEW IT!' said Monte excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping his hands, laughing hysterically, 'I KNEW YOU TWO WERE GOING AT IT! OMG this is so rich...it really is! I freakin' love this...Tommy is pregnant with Adam's child...what are the f**king odds?'

Tommy blushed and smiled slightly, for the first time showing off his pregnant lady glow. He stood up and took his coat off to reveal his growing bump. Everyone except Lisa and Adam gasped.

'How'd you hide that?' Monte was astonished, as Longineu stared at it.

'This is gonna sound weird...even for me,' he said, 'but Tommy kinda...suits it...being pregnant.'

Adam laughed, 'I know, right? I think he looks _so_ cute with it...it's like an accessory on him.'

Everyone laughed and Tommy just stood there, feeling beautiful.

Then, suddenly, Tommy gasped loudly, sitting back down again and putting both hands on his bump, 'OMG!'

'What?' Adam was up like a bullet and at Tommy's side, 'what's wrong, baby?'

'OMG Adam, nothing's wrong! I promise! Don't look so worried. It's just that...it's kicking!' Tommy smiled widely at Adam's look of relief. Everyone stood up and gathered round Tommy, putting their hands on his bump. Tommy would usually have felt crowded...but not this time...he was too elated.

'Is this the first?' asked Lisa.

'Yeah...this has never happened before. Wow...it's kicking so much,' Tommy whispered as Adam embraced him from behind and put his hands softly on either side of his bump, kissing the side of Tommy's face and grinning, 'at least we know the kid'll be good at dancing...or soccer.'

Tommy suddenly felt immense love for Adam as he looked at him, kissing him deeply and passionately on the lips. Everyone else stepped away as Tommy crawled onto his knees on the chair, continuing to kiss Adam, putting his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Adam let this happen, even though he knew all eyes were on them.

Once they'd broken apart, Adam smiled at Tommy.

The blonde murmured, 'I love you, daddy.'

'Awww. That's lovely, Tommy. But what brought that on? Why 'daddy'?' Adam asked curiously.

'I don't think that last bit was me...I just felt a really big urge to say that...I think baby wanted to let you know,' said Tommy, happy tears in his eyes as he grabbed Adam's hand and pressed it to his tummy, 'isn't that right, little one? You love your daddy, don't you?'

Adam felt the child kicking several times, right where his hand was resting. He grinned, believing with all his heart that his baby knew he was there...and that it loved him.

Monte suddenly began to sob. Everyone turned to stare at him, startled.

'It's...so...BEAUTIFUL! You guys are so cute!' sighed Monte, as Longineu patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. Tommy laughed joyously and Adam grinned.

The rest of the night was spent talking about baby showers and everyone was excited.


	5. Cold shoulders and helping hands

'F**K...no...please...PLEASE...PLAY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! THIS...ISN'T...WORKING! SH*T! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAADDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!' Tommy was frustrated. At five months pregnant, his baby bump was preventing him from shouldering his guitar and playing it. At the moment, he was attempting to play while sitting down, without his guitar sling, but his guitar kept slipping from his knees and his hands were sweating with trying to play it and hold it there at the same time.

Adam ran in, 'What's the matter baby? You feel sick? Hungry? Sleepy? You don't feel like you're about the pop 'em out, do you...? Because you know I don't have a PHD to help with that,' he threw his arms around Tommy, 'baby...please say that isn't what's wrong! I'm not ready for this today, Tommy! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S ANYTHING BUT THAT!'

'No...' sighed Tommy, exasperatedly, 'no...it's not that. It's just that...this isn't working for me anymore...at all! I'm actually too pregnant to do the thing I love to do most...! How am I EVER gonna play for you at the concert on Friday?'

Adam looked relieved, 'Is that all...is that what all the yelling was about? Oh honey, don't worry about it. I already have another bassist all lined up for that...you need your rest, glitter-baby.'

Tommy stared at Adam, open mouthed and feeling slightly wounded, rubbing his tummy affectedly, 'But...I've always played bass for you...since you started your solo career...I've been with you from the start.'

Adam frowned, 'Don't worry, baby. This is only on a temporary basis. When you're done being pregnant, you can play bass for me again. Look...you'll meet him later. He's real nice. Now...come on, or we'll be late for Lamaze class.'

Tommy didn't speak to Adam the whole drive to the New School, where the class was held. He kept his arms folded slightly above his bump and did not look at Adam, feeling betrayed and cheated on. Adam felt Tommy's iciness, but did not say a word on the matter.

When they reached the school, Adam parked near the building and opened Tommy's door for him and reached out to take his boyfriend's hand to help him out, but Tommy did not give it to him.

'I can get out myself...thank you very much,' said the blonde coldly, using his hands to help him peal himself off the seat...though he was having some difficulty.

'Okay, Tommy...before we go in here, I want you to STOP being so stupid and moody,' said Adam firmly, putting his hand to his head, as Tommy finally successfully stood up. He gave Adam a death glare, mouth thinning, 'Oh...so now _I'm_ stupid and moody, am I? I CANNOT F**KING BELIEVE THIS!'

Adam knew immediately he'd made a mistake and quickly said, 'You know what I mean. This whole jealousy thing. It's kinda uncalled for...and, frankly, unattractive on you. I mean...I NEED a bass player Tommy, and you obviously can't play bass in your condition...hence, I hired Timmy.'

'Timmy? Who the f**k's Timmy?' asked Tommy sharply, fanning himself with his hand and leading against Adam's car slightly, 'GAWD...it's warm out! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS THIS WARM? I WOULD HAVE WORN SHORT SLEEVES!'

'Well...I am SORRY. I didn't know it was this hot today. And to answer your first question...Timmy is my TEMPORARY bassist...you'll like him. He's real cu- I mean...nice! I MEAN NICE, TOMMY! COME BACK!' Adam had to walk quite fast to catch up with his boyfriend, who was still speedy, even in his current condition.

'CUTE?' yelled Tommy, not looking back at Adam, 'RIGHT THEN! FINE! I SEE WHAT THIS IS! I CANNOT F**KING BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! AFTER EVERY F**KING PROMISE YOU MADE ME! YOU'VE GONE AND HIRED ANOTHER CUTE BASSIST! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ADAM LAMBERT! YOU'RE GONNA BE REAL SORRY! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SO F**KING SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!' he turned his nose skywards, walking faster, narrowly avoiding a fire hydrant. Adam had to run to catch up with Tommy. People had now stopped to watch this argument with fascination.

'OMFG careful, baby!' gasped Adam, 'look Tommy...TOMMY!' he stopped the blonde by grabbing his arm and spinning him around, 'I f**king love you! NO ONE ELSE!' He grabbed his boyfriend by the back of his head, pulled him nearer and tried to plant a kiss on him, but Tommy ducked out of the way, shaking free of Adam's grip. Adam felt a cold pain shoot across his left cheek as Tommy lashed out, slapping as hard a he could. Everyone in the surrounding area gasped.

Adam held his face, staring at Tommy in shock. Due to the fact his eyes were outlined in eyeliner, it made the him look ten times more upset that most non-eyelinered people would look. Tommy stared back at Adam, still looking angry, but with a hint of shock. Neither spoke for at least a minute.

Then, very slowly, Adam found his voice again, attempting to fake a smile despite the fact that Tommy had actually hurt him quite a bit.

'Was that really necessary, or do you enjoy fighting like you're in some sort of soap opera?' Adam laughed a little, but Tommy's face remained set.

Adam swallowed hard and tried again, taking his hand away from his stinging cheek and put his hands on Tommy's shoulders. He blinked several times, trying not to let the tears which were forming in his eyes fall. Tommy struggled to break free again, but not as vigorously this time. Adam waited until Tommy stopped trying to get away from him, and after a short time, Tommy stopped fighting for release, sighing exasperatedly.

'Now, listen, Tommy...because I'm only gonna say this once and I don't wanna make any more of a scene right now. I'll always be there for you, honey...like I promised. Timmy's just gonna play bass...NOTHING ELSE! Yeah, okay...he's kinda cute. But he's nothing to you! YOU ARE AMAZING! You're my baby momma...and I love you more than life itself. Nothing can change that!' he shook Tommy slightly, and the baby kicked a little in protest. Tommy stayed quiet for a moment, trying to still be mad, but failed miserably and gave in, wrapping his arms around Adam and hugging him.

Everyone who was watching either cheered or else said, 'Awwww...' and then went back to their own business.

'I love you too, Adam...' Tommy suddenly began to laugh at the whole thing. Adam pulled away from the hug, laughing too, 'What's so funny, baby?'

Tommy's face fell as suddenly as it had lit up, and he began to sob uncontrollably, 'WHY ARE Y-YOU LAUGHING AT M-ME? IS IT 'CAUSE I'M FAT...BECAUSE T-THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT, DUMB-ASS!'

Adam stopped laughing, but internally he was in hysterics.

'Okay...I'm sorry baby...I'm not laughing anymore...I promise...see?' Adam kept his face straight, and Tommy, seeming satisfied, stopped crying and started to look slightly lost, 'OMG...I started crying just now...didn't I? But before...I was laughing...and before that I was yelling at you...OMG I slapped you in the face, didn't I? I'm so sorry!'

He hugged Adam again, and his boyfriend hugged him back and said, 'Don't worry about it. But seriously, you freakin' know how to b*tch slap, don't you, Tommy?'

Tommy laughed slightly, 'Here...let me kiss it better,' he kissed Adam's face and continued to hug him. Once the hug had ended, Tommy sighed.

'OMG...I feel weird right now. I don't like it! Oh dear,' he yawned slightly, 'these mood swings are gonna wear me out today.'

'Perhaps we should just miss class for today,' suggested Adam, 'take you home for some rest?'

'Nah,' said Tommy, smiling slightly, 'I wanna get every little bit of info on this that I can. It can't be as scary once I have all the details, can it?'

'Of course it can't...' said Adam, smiling as the pair entered the building and found the room where the class was held. The two sat down together on the floor with the rest of the parents, who were in a circle formation. Several pairs of eyes goggled at them, first staring at Adam, who was his royal, glamtabulous self, eyeliner and all...and then at the tiny blonde, who was beaming from ear to ear with pride and clutching what appeared to be a reasonably sized baby bump.

The instructor, Linda, was standing in the centre of the circle, and she smiled at the boys reassuringly. Adam had called her prior to the class and told her all about his and Tommy's special situation, so she had time to prepare herself. The other pupils in the class, however, had not had time, and so continued to stare in shock and amazement. One woman looked very happy indeed, clutching her tummy and whispering to her partner, 'Baby knows Adam's here...' Adam felt slightly honoured in a weird way as he heard her, and winked in her direction. She gasped, blushed, and her partner stared at Adam, not in resentment, but in amusement...he kinda looked like Adam...but much less beautiful.

'As you can see,' said Linda (the instructor), 'we have a new addition to the class today...this is Tommy and Adam. Adam, would you like to explain your...situation?'

Adam nodded and cleared his throat. He stood up, and the Glambert woman gasped and giggled in a high pitched way, beckoning Adam over for a little hug, and Adam smiled at her slightly and said, 'In a minute...I promise, girl.' She seemed satisfied by this as Adam continued, 'Anyway...um...so, some of you may already know me...I'm Adam. This is my boyfriend, Tommy. Okay...first thing you should know about Tommy is that's he's not all male. His parents raised him as a dude, but he has a fully functional uterus...so, in actual fact, I'm probably like...bi now...because yeah, we've been sleeping together for a while. But, uh...I kinda knocked him up...that's our kid in there...and I love him and plan to support him all the way, as I already have...me and Tommy...we aren't sold separately anymore. It's me and him, or nothing at all.'

The class was silent for a moment, taking the complicated story on board. Then, one by one, they began to clap, the Glambert in tears of pride. Adam was lovely and went over and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek (with permission from her partner) and signed her bump (her baby kicked, causing him to mess up his last initial, but she didn't mind at all) and complimented her shoes and told her that he was grateful for her support. Adam returned to Tommy as they both beamed. They had been accepted.

Tommy gave Adam a quick cuddle as the rest of the group introduced themselves. When this ceased, a small TV was brought out and a video was slipped into the player by Linda, 'Now...this is what an actual natural birth is like...most classes only see this on their last lesson, but I like to show it first, as I think it's important for you guys, especially mommies, to see what you are aiming for.'

Tommy sat on Adam's lap and Adam put his arm around Tommy comfortingly as they watched. The blonde's mouth opened in horror at what he was seeing...the screaming...the blood...the stretching...it was TOO MUCH! How was this woman doing this? It was impossible!

Adam felt his boyfriend begin to quiver and then become breathless, letting out tiny screams every so often, gagging slightly at points. Adam knew Tommy was not going to be able to take much more of this, and sure enough, he felt Tommy's full weight against his body as his boyfriend fainted. Linda hurried over to Tommy as Adam laid him on the floor, where he lay limp, pale, sweaty and gasping for air. Adam lay next to him softly as someone turned the TV off.

'Tommy...sweetie...talk to me...' Adam whispered, running a gentle hand through Tommy's blonde locks, 'it's me, honey...it's Adam...baby, I love you...speak to me, Tommy.'

'Adam...' Tommy mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. He reached out and took hold of Adam's hand weakly.

'It's okay...it's all gone baby...they turned it off...' Adam whispered, and the next thing he knew, Tommy was sobbing into the carpet, 'oh, glitter-baby...' Adam pulled the blonde softly nearer to him and hugged him close, 'shhhh...there there...don't cry, honey...it's okay.'

Tommy continued to sob loudly, not saying anything for a long time. The whole class watched in pity as Adam softly attempted to comfort Tommy, telling him it would be alright, but Tommy wasn't having any of it.

'N-no Adam...' Tommy sobbed, 'it's n-not alr-right at a-all...I d-don't w-wanna d-d-do that! I m-mean, no one's going u-up to you and s-saying, 'Hi, is this your mouth...why d-don't we push this freakin' bowling ball through it?' It'll just have to stay in! It can't come out! It's just gonna stay inside me and everything's gonna be fine!'

Adam wrapped his arm tighter around Tommy as the blonde got himself into a totally state, crying loudly and desperately.

After a moment, Linda kneeled down and touched Tommy on the shoulder, making his jump slightly, 'Tommy...honey, do you wanna take a little walk outside? Adam can come along too...'

'Y-yeah...that'd...be nice,' Tommy sobbed as Adam helped his stand up shakily. Together, Adam and Linda carefully guided Tommy out the door, his body still limp and in danger of crumpling again at any moment.

'Tommy...take a few deep breaths...before you pass out again,' Adam instructed him, hugging him close to try and control the blonde's sobs. Once they'd broken apart, Adam made Tommy sit down on a nearby park bench, as he could tell that his boyfriend was feeling extreme dizziness. Linda sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'I'm sure that was a big shock, Tommy...it's like that for all first time parents...'

'I can't do that! I know I can't...I'm a DUDE! It's just...so difficult being happy with this whole pregnancy thing when I know I'll have to do that in four months time. I'm not a strong person...I'm such a damn weakling...always have been...please, just...can't I have a C-section...? It'd make me feel SO much better about the whole thing,' Tommy did not look at Adam and Linda, but his face displayed a look of desperation, and his foot stomped on the ground in a frustrated way every time he said something negative about how he felt.

'Tommy...it's up to YOU to choose...no one can make this decision for you...but if you did have a C-section, you miss out of so much bonding time with Adam...AND your baby. Doing it naturally also possesses less of a risk for your baby and less risk of infections. AND it boosts self esteem,' said Linda softly, 'don't knock it until you try it honey. Adam, how do you feel about all this, sweetie?'

Adam chuckled a little, 'It's not me who counts right now, really...it's not about me...he's my main concern...and my rocker baby in there, of course.'

Adam knelt in front of Tommy and placed a gentle hand on his bump, but Tommy shoved it off and gave Adam a stern look, 'What the F**K? It is SO about you right now! YOU DID THIS TO ME! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE TO POP A PERSON OUTTA ME! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE TO DO THE MOST PAINFUL THING A PERSON CAN DO! SO JUST SHUT UP! AND DON'T TOUCH ME...YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!' He gave a little hopeless sob, looking at the ground again.

Linda reached out and took Tommy's hand gently, 'Sweetie, it's no use taking it out on Adam. He's the one you need to help you see this through. We're all here to support you, but at the end of the day, it's all about you, Adam and baby. He's here for you...you need to be there for him too...yeah?'

Tommy sniffed a little, and then gave a nod, looking back up to Adam again, 'I'm sorry, Adam...I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so terrified...I feel...ugh...I won't be able to do it...I just can't push someone outta me, Adam...I just can't!'

Adam enveloped Tommy in yet another hug...feeling that Tommy might now be in that sort of huggy mood, 'You don't need to apologise, baby. I'd probably feel the same as you if I were in your shoes...but I'd give anything for the roles to be reversed...I'd love to be a seahorse...then I'd be the one to have to go through the pain and hard work...but that's unfortunately not how it works. But listen, honey. I want you to remember that Lisa and I promised we'll be there when the time comes. There's no point in getting worked up about one day of pain, when we get to be parents forever. Don't you get it yet, Tommy? Parenthood is not about HAVING a child...it's about caring for that child...and loving it,' Adam touched Tommy's bump softly, smiling slightly.

Linda smiled at Adam, looking very impressed. Tommy began to sob again, hugging Adam tightly, 'O-oh my gawd...y-you'd wanna b-be a s-seahorse f-for me? That's s-so amazing...b-but you still d-don't understand...it's just s-so easy f-for you to s-say, Adam.'

Linda laughed, 'Oh Tommy, you're forgetting an important fact. There are all kinds of pain relief for labour which will help you along the way.'

Tommy paused for thought, 'OMG you're right,' he said, warming to the idea more, 'OMG I could have a painless birth...okay...if it's safer...I'll try it...but I'm not making ANY promises. Let's go back inside. I wanna learn something that's actually gonna help me with this...'


	6. Timmy and XL hoodies

Timmy, Adam's new temporary bassist, turned out to be pretty nice...he was humble and polite and sweet, asking when Tommy was due...and Tommy could see why he hired him. He looked ALOT like Tommy...it would be easy to make the switch without Adam's fans suspecting anything was up. Adam didn't like lying to his fans, but this time, it was necessary...they'd already been asking questions on twitter and there was a lot more Adommy mpreg fanfictions floating around than usual...or maybe he was imagining it, since he was kinda paranoid about the whole thing. Adam was elated when Tommy finally smiled at Timmy in approval.

Adam caught Tommy several times that week practising the breathing techniques he learned in Lamaze class and, truth be told, he'd never seen Tommy so calm. He was like a new man...woman...er...man. Cam and Lisa and Adam's mom took Tommy shopping for maternity wear, since very few things fitted him anymore, though it was hard finding it for men...however, they finally found hoodies Tommy liked (black of course) in size XL (he didn't care that they were still way too big for him...they almost completely disguised his bump) and some jeans with a stretchy waistband.

Tommy was beginning to feel more huge each day. Adam would wake up in the morning and find Tommy staring into a full length mirror, crying his eyes out in despair and disgust. Each time he asked Tommy what was wrong, he answered, 'I'm a mess! I'm getting so damn fat every single day...look at my ass. I didn't used to have a booty, Adam...but now it's huge! AND LOOK AT MY THIGHS! I AM ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN ONE IS FATTER THAN THE OTHER! OMG and I have a f**king zit! I haven't had one of those since I was fifteen! What's happening to me, Adam? How do you still love me like this?'

Each time Adam found Tommy like this, he'd simply wrap his arms around Tommy's waist and say, 'I think you're getting much more beautiful every day. You're still my pretty kitty, Tommy. You look fine, baby...I promise you do.'

Tommy would sigh and mumble, 'Oh...just f**k off, Adam. I know you're only saying that to make me feel better...it isn't working.'

Tommy was always crying over one thing or another. He'd look into his wardrobe at all the clothes that used to fit him and cry, he'd look into Adam's wardrobe and cry because he was jealous that Adam could still fit into all his beautiful clothes. He'd cry about the fact that what he was craving wasn't in the fridge, so much so that Adam was constantly running to the store to get whatever weird food Tommy was craving, at one point even driving seven miles just to find Tommy Christmas Pudding (it was July). Tommy would cry about his hips being painful from the extra weight. He'd cry about not being able to play his guitar. He'd even cry about having to take a shower in the morning. He'd sometimes cry for no reason at all (he'd burst into tears, and Adam would ask him why. He'd just sob, 'No...idea...' He honestly sometimes didn't know why he was crying...it just happened).

As well as crying, he'd also complain a lot and order Adam around. The words 'please' and 'thank you' were no longer in his vocabulary, nor were the words, 'Can I have...' When Tommy wanted something, he just yelled for it, whether it was 'MY FEET HURT! FOOT RUB! RIGHT NOW, ADAM MITCHEL!' or 'HELP ME GET UP! I NEEDA PEE! HURRY UP! I'M ABOUT TO PISS ON THE COUCH!' or 'MILKSHAKE! NOW!'

Milkshake was his latest craving. Twice a day...every day...for the past week...Tommy wanted a milkshake...or apparently, the baby did. Each time the order would get yelled at him (at 2.30pm and then again at 5.47pm) Adam would sigh and ask, 'Okay sweetie...what flavour?'

'I DON'T GIVE A SH*T!' Tommy would reply dramatically, 'JUST...A F**KING MILKSHAKE! WITH A GROOVY STRAW...NOT ONE OF THOSE F**KING LAME-ASS REGULAR SHAPED STRAWS! GROOVY. STRAW! IT ISN'T HARD! ALL I WANT IS STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE WITH A PINK GROOVY STRAW! YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO COMPLICATED!'

Adam knew it was best to just satisfy Tommy's needs...if Tommy was rubbed up the wrong way, all hell would most certainly break lose, so each time, he did as he was told without complaint. If Tommy was rubbed up the wrong way, he'd throw a tantrum, screaming and crying like a two year old, stamping his feet loudly and throwing things at Adam as hard as he could. Adam was constantly having to tell himself how much he loved Tommy and reassure himself that this was just a phrase and a side effect of the pregnancy. He knew Tommy still loved him...but he realised that Tommy must be thinking very much along the lines of, 'He owes me one...I'm carrying his baby.' Adam never _really_ thought about walking out, but sometimes, when Tommy was throwing one of his tantrums and hurling various large objects at Adam's head, the front door began to look real friendly. Adam gave thought after thought about the bottles of wine in the alcohol cabinet...unopened gifts from fans which he had wanted to enjoy with Tommy after the baby was born...when Tommy was able to have alcohol again. But he pushed the thought out of his mind...he's made that mistake waaaaaay too many times before. Tommy and the baby were Adam's priority...even if Adam was confused and saddened by Tommy's seemingly resentful attitude, feeling very alone for the first time since he and Tommy had been together. Well...at least Adam had Tommy's good days to look forward to...but they seemed few and far between these days.

Whenever Tommy wasn't crying or complaining or bossing Adam around, Adam noticed that the majority of Tommy's day was spent on the sofa, watching TV...whatever happened to be on, always eating, sometimes sleeping. Tommy also ran to the toilet at least seven times an hour to piss. Adam found this very odd...Tommy usually had a very strong bladder. He knew it must be a side effect of pregnancy. While Tommy didn't throw up as much now as he used to, he'd still do it every so often. He'd also sulk like a moody teenager, sometimes not feeling like having a conversation properly and refusing to give more than one word answers and not looking at Adam at all when they were having conversations. Adam hated his more than any of the other things...thank God it didn't happen much. All in all, Adam missed normal, human communication with his boyfriend...it got to a stage where Adam would whisper, 'I love you, Tommy,' at night in bed, placing a hand gently on Tommy's baby bump...and Tommy would just grunt and roll over, shoving Adam's hand off his tummy, taking all of the covers with him and leaving Adam with only a thin blanket to sleep under. Adam cried himself silently to sleep on more than one occasion.

One night, Tommy experienced some false labour pains. Adam had tried not to panic, knowing that it was probably Braxton Hicks contractions (Adam had been doing his fair share of reading on pregnancy and birth, knowing he needed to get his facts right before he could even think about helping Tommy). He let Tommy wrap his arms around his neck as he placed his hands gently on Tommy's waist, his thumbs soothingly petting Tommy's baby bump.

'Don't panic, baby. You can do this...you know what to do. Breathe through it, Tommy,' he whispered to his boyfriend gently as Tommy moaned softly, his head on Adam's shoulder, 'shhh, sweetheart. I don't think it's real this time, baby. See, this is the perfect time to put your breathing techniques to the test. Breathe, baby. It's gonna be alright...I promise it is. Just relax. Deep breaths...come on...in and out...good boy. Breathe...breathe...breathe. That's it, honey...deep, cleansing breaths.'

Tommy did as he was told, taking a hand off Adam's shoulder and pressing it to his bump, making small moaning noises, trying to sooth himself.

Then, after a few moments of gentle encouragement from Adam, the blonde sighed with relief as the contraction faded and died.

'Okay, baby? Is it gone?' Adam asked kindly.

'Mmm Hmmm,' Tommy said softly, shakily looking up at Adam.

'Well done, honey,' Adam enveloped Tommy in a huge bear hug, 'you coped with that very well...I'm very proud of you.'

'That scared the crap outta me a little,' whispered Tommy, hugging Adam back tightly. Adam felt his boyfriend trembling in his arms.

'How did that feel?' Adam asked gently, 'did it feel real?'

'I don't think so...it just felt like cramps...not really bad. It was more of the shock of it happening than anything else,' whispered Tommy, visibly shaken by what had just happened.

'Okay then...lets forget about it,' Adam kissing Tommy on the mouth.

'It's forgotten,' lied Tommy, smiling slightly. He could not easy forget a shock like that...

Tommy had another scan coming up and he was very keen about knowing the sex of the baby, so that he could begin getting 'stuff'. Tommy was actually letting Adam drive him to the clinic these days...the ten minute walk meant lots of sweat and a moody Tommy...which was never good.

'Tommy...you gonna take your hood down?' Adam asked softly as the entered the clinic, Tommy bracing his back with his hand.

Tommy shot Adam an extremely dirty look. Due to feeling incredibly unattractive, he now spend hours in front of the mirror, putting on the make up on he usually saved for concerts. His red lip gloss and black eye make-up, as well as the fact that his long bang covered one of his eyes, was making him look all the more pissed off, 'Will you please just f**k off right about now?' He flipped his fringe out of his face in an agitated manner, staring at the floor moodily.

'Okay! Jeez! Shit...what have I done to you now, Tommy?' Adam asked, not walking so close to the blonde, 'I feel like I can't do anything right anymore...nothing pleases you! I'm trying my freakin' best here...whataya want from me, Tommy? Huh? I do everything you tell me to and STILL you're acting like you can't stand me. Will you PLEASE just tell me what the hell it is that I'm supposed to have done to you? I miss you, Tommy. I never talk like we used to. You seem to hate me.'

The blonde looked up at Adam in annoyance, but was shocked to see that Adam looked like he was ready to crack up, tears forming in his sapphire eyes, which were so full of hurt and sadness. Tommy felt a sudden pang of guilt and panic shoot through him...he hadn't exactly treated Adam in a way that was giving Adam reasons to stay with him. Adam had a choice...he could have walked out months ago. But no...he'd remained loyal and supportive, even if Tommy had been acting like an asshole towards him...but he could still change his mind at any time. The events of the last couple weeks buzzed around in his head...OMG he'd been so nasty to Adam. Hell, he couldn't even REMEMBER when was the last time he'd told Adam he loved him...or when he'd had a proper conversation with him...Adam was being nothing but kind and supportive...helping him every step of the way.

Tommy sighed, looking apologetic, 'Adam...I...I dunno what to say. Gawd...I've been such an ass lately...haven't I? Oh, Adam. I promise I don't hate you. I don't. Please, please, please get that thought out of your pretty little head. I do love you...you must know that, honey. Look, it's not you at all, baby. Ugh...okay, listen...I'm really sorry I've treated you the way I have. I'll tell you what's annoying me. It's people in general right now. The whole world is pissing me off lately...for being so damn pretty! Because lately...I've been craving...um...'

Adam rolled his eyes, his voice slightly bitter, 'Always craving...what is it now?'

'Not that kind of craving,' sighed Tommy, his face flushing with embarrassment, 'I'm...uh...sexually frustrated...yeah...that's it. AKA...I'm a horny b*tch. I wanna hump everything that moves. I was watching Barney the other day because I couldn't be bothered getting up to change the channel...Adam, even that's hot to me! You have no idea how it feels to just wanna jump on and f**k Baby Bop senseless! But like...at the same time...I don't wanna have sex...because I know I'm ugly right now-'

Adam cut Tommy off by kissing him, right there...in the middle of the doctor's office, almost knocking Tommy off his feet...more in relief that Tommy did not hate him than anything else, his hurt washed away, but his sadness still there...due to the fact Tommy thought himself ugly.

'Mmmffmmmm!' Tommy said in annoyance, and Adam broke the kiss.

'What?' Adam laughed, staring into Tommy's eyes.

'My lip gloss!' Tommy whined, 'what'd you do that for? DO YOU WANT ME TO BE MAD AT YOU?'

'No...but you were starting to refer to yourself using the 'U' word...which you're not...in any way. You're so, so beautiful and I don't ever want to hear you using that word to describe yourself. Okay, honey?' Adam gave Tommy a shake, a serious look on his face.

'But I am...I know I am,' Tommy said quietly, shaking his head, 'Like...at the moment...I'm so ug-.'

'NO YOU'RE NOT!' Adam cut in, 'DON'T YOU F**KING DARE GO THINKING THAT ABOUT YOURSELF, TOMMY JOE RATLIFF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND M-ME?' Adam yelled, his voice cracking and tears falling from his sad eyes.

Tommy stared at Adam, open mouth, tears in his sweet, brown eyes. Several people looked around to see what was going, so Tommy quickly pulled Adam into a corner and sat him down in a chair. Tommy sighed and knelt in front of Adam, who continued to sob uncontrollably and whisper, 'You're not...you're n-not...'

'Adam,' Tommy tried to smile, 'what's all this about, baby? Why are you being so silly?'

Adam stared at the floor, not smiling at all, and mumbled, 'N-not silly...'

He looked slowly up at Tommy.

'I...look, Tommy. It's killing me...seeing you like this. Not being able to wear what you love wearing or be able to play your guitar...seeing you get angry at me. And now you think you're...you-know-what. I love you...so much, Tommy...and think you're the most beautiful person in the entire world...I _hate_ that you think for yourself the way you do. I see you staring at your guitar with that longing look in your eyes...it hurts me so much that I can't give you the things that you really want,' Adam finished, looking up at Tommy, whose face was confused.

'Adam...honey,' Tommy began slowly, 'as many sacrifices as I've had to make with my life right now...it's nothing to the things you've had to give up. You've lost I dunno how many hours of sleep holding my hair back for me while I'm throwing you...making me what I'm craving at night, you made me flan the other night, f**k sake...singing me to sleep...you've put up with me yelling demand after selfish demand at you...you've made about...I dunno...a billion milkshakes this week...you've cleaned up every item of clothing I've dumped...every pizza box...everything...you still make time for your fans and gigs, you're still being a rockstar...and you've been reading books on childbirth ten million times more than even I have myself...and you're not even the one that's gonna be doin' it, God knows what it's doing to you...you ask me how I'm feeling every single day, and I NEVER ask you...not once...you take me to every single appointment and do everything I wanna do...Adam, it's me who should be crying for y-you, sweetheart...you're l-losing th-the only fr-free time you get t-to look after me. And yet I'm still asking you f-for more? T-taking you for granted? Adam, I'm the one whose d-done something wrong.'

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and cried with him, whispering, 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'll make this all better...I don't want y-you to feel unloved...okay?'

Adam hugged Tommy back and sobbed, 'N-not your fault...you can't help it...you're p-pregnant...'

'Yeah, but th-that's no excuse to treat you like I hate you...because I don't...I love you more than anything in the world,' whispered Tommy, and the baby kicked a little in agreement. Adam chuckled a little, putting his hand where he'd felt the kick through Tommy's hoodie, 'yes, honey...we know you're still here...'

The baby kicked against Adam's hand again, and Tommy suddenly sobbed harder and said, 'Please don't cry, daddy. I love you...and mommy loves you.'

Adam smiled at Tommy, 'that wasn't you, was it? It was the baby...'

'Yeah,' Tommy sniffled, burying his face in Adam's shoulder, not believing the power of the child growing inside him, wiping his tears away on Adam's jacket, and then kissed each of Adam's tears away, the salty taste filling his mouth feeling very blissful at this point.

Adam lifted his boyfriend onto his lap in a lying position and put both his hands on Tommy's bump. He moved his face closer and whispered, 'I love you too, sweetie.'

After a second, Adam felt several energetic kicks against his right hand. He felt overjoyed once again and kissed where he'd felt the kicking.

'Now, Adam...you _know_ that's how you're gonna get a foot in the face, right?' Tommy laughed and Adam pulled away from the bump, knowing that could very well be the case.

'Well then...can I kiss _you_?' Adam asked, and Tommy nodded and grinned, not caring anymore about his make up, kissing Adam passionately for several seconds.

The tension of the kiss was broken by the call of, 'Tommy Joe Ratliff...the doctor will see you now.'

A sound very much like a plunger being removed from a sink occurred as Tommy extracted himself from Adam's mouth, disentangling himself from the raven haired man's grip, turning beetroot once again. Adam began to giggle a little as he, with some difficulty, helped a flustered-looking Tommy get up from his lap. Tommy walked, eyes to the floor and shame faced, all the way down the hallway, pulling Adam by the hand. Adam reached out and pulled Tommy's hood down and wrapped his arm around the blonde.

'Don't be embarrassed...that happens to me all the time...no biggie,' Adam smiled, 'it's just a kiss. I mean...I dunno WHY you're embarrassed...when I kiss you onstage all the time.'

Tommy suddenly laughed, 'OMG I forgot about all that...you're right! I haven't been onstage with you for ages...that's why I forget these things! Why am I embarrassed? F**k sake!'

Adam grinned as Tommy began to strut more confidently, almost skipping along side him. Adam grinned...he liked when Tommy felt content, happy and confident...it was reassuring.

'Hello...how's it going?' said the doctor as Tommy skipped into the surgery and lay down on the table.

'I'm fine...like...I don't feel uncomfortable today, which is good,' smiled Tommy, 'and I've only thrown up twice today...not bad.'

'He had a fake contraction the other night,' Adam informed, and the doctor nodded.

'That's normal,' she assured, 'they might come and go from time to time...but you'll know when it's real labour...trust me.'

'I'm also quite...uh...horny right now. I just wanna f**k everyone,' Tommy added, looking a little ashamed, 'is that normal.'

'Oh yes...very normal at this point in your pregnancy,' the doctor laughed at Tommy's look of relief, 'but I'd advise you to refrain from actually having any sex at the moment...as it could kick start labour early.'

Tommy looked at Adam and pulled a sad face, 'Awww...no sexy time for you...'

Adam pulled the same sad face, 'Aw crap!' Adam was actually a little thankful. It's not that he didn't want to have sex with Tommy...he just didn't want him to have a mood swing in the middle of it that would possibly cause him to want to kill Adam, though he chuckled a little, seeing the funny side of this theory.

Adam grinned as he helped Tommy pull his hoodie up to reveal his growing bump, feeling proud of Tommy for hardly any apparent reason apart from the fact that Tommy was seventeen million times more confident than he had been since the very first scan he'd had...now, this being what seemed like his thousandth time doing this, he'd gotten used to the routine.

The doctor smiled at Tommy, 'Okay...breathe in for me, sweetie...hold Adam's hand if you want...there's a good boy.'

Tommy breathed in slightly, grinned and squeezed Adam's hand as the doctor pressed her hands tenderly upon his bump, 'That's the head,' she said, feeling near Tommy's ribcage. She then squirted the cold gel onto the bump (the blonde was used to this by now) and pressed the scanning device into the gel. Adam put his arm around Tommy's shoulders as he heard the distinct sound of a heartbeat. On the monitor, a tiny human was visible, the petite fist clenching it's opposite fore-finger. The child was still only tiny, yet flourishing.

'Are you interested in knowing the gender?' asked the doctor.

'We'd love to,' said Tommy enthusiastically, and Adam smiled, nodded and said, 'it's up to him, really. Yeah, why not.'

The doctor smiled and shifted the ultrasound device toward Tommy's left hip, looking at the monitor, 'looks like you two are expecting a healthy little girl,' the doctor smiled at the boys as they hugged each other, both shedding tears of joy.

'OMG I can't believe it..._I can't believe it..._I wanted a girl! And now I'm actually getting one...this rocks!' Tommy exclaimed happily.

'I'm so happy...I can't believe this. I've ALWAYS wanted a daughter,' Adam cuddled Tommy tightly as the sound of their baby girl's healthy heartbeat filled the room...


	7. What's in a name?

Adam lay on the bed, curled up as small as he could, next to Tommy's seven month on pregnancy bump. The bed was surrounded by stuff the two had bought when out baby shopping that day...everything from a stroller to diapers. Tommy was reading a book of baby names and a book on called 'What to expect when your expecting-for men' and the one 'for women' all at the same time, smiling softly as Adam sang and spoke to the baby, which was kicking merrily. After Adam finished singing, 'If I Had You' Tommy asked him to switch to calmer songs, as he couldn't concentrate with all the kicking. This was one of the rare occasions that Tommy wasn't running back and forth to the bathroom, either because the baby was squeezing his bladder, or else to throw up. He was also behaving himself. He hadn't raised his voice at all and had even uttered the word, 'Thanks,' earlier. He was feeling quite content today.

Adam did as Tommy asked, switching to 'Whataya want from me?', putting a loving hand upon the bump, petting it fondly. Everything was content...until...

'DAMN!' yelled Tommy, throwing the book of names to the floor. Adam fell off the bed in alarm and the baby kicked in protest, as though to say 'What the hell's happening?'

Adam picked himself up, 'Tommy, what's the matter, baby? Man, that hurt...do I have a bruise?' Adam whined, pulling his sleeve up, 'OMG! THERE'S A BRUISE! I LOOK LIKE AN EMO!'

Tommy stared at Adam, 'That's not important right now...when no name under this sun is good enough for my daughter!' Tommy pulled himself up so that he was sitting on his knees on the bed and grabbed Adam's shoulders, shaking him, 'I can't even call her the one name I love!'

Adam frowned, 'Okay...calm down. WHY exactly can you not call her what you want to call her? I'm sure it's perfect.'

'But I can't call her Eve when you're called Adam! That would be so freaky!' Tommy moaned in dismay, dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead in a 'woe is me' type of way, bracing his back with the other.

Adam paused, then said, 'Umm...that's rough. Well, why don't we call her...Eva. See? Not Eve...but kinda like it...is that better, baby? Are you happy now?'

'Hmmm...Eva...Eva...' Tommy mused, 'I think I like it...I do!' he grinned, 'thanks Adam. Sorry about your bruise.'

Adam laughed, 'Oh...that's okay...I was kidding anyway...kinda...'

Tommy laughed, 'I love you baby...KISS ME!'

Adam grinned, 'that's what I'm here for, baby!' Adam kissed Tommy, and then the little bump that was to be named Eva, 'so...what's on the menu tonight?...Pasta? Sushi?' Adam thought he might have cooked every possible meal from the cookbook...he was practically a Gourmet Chef by now.

Tommy smiled sheepishly, 'Eva wants apple pie...'

Adam laughed, 'Unusual...as usual...but whatever she needs, baby...I'm totally there,' Adam grinned, 'wanna come and help me.'

'Yeah!' said Tommy excitedly, feeling like an over-happy child, 'that'd be fun!' He heavily got to his feet, bracing his back with his hand, 'Oh man...' Tommy laughed, 'it takes so much out of me getting up after a long sit-down like that...she's quite heavy for little ole me to carry around.'

Adam laughed, and easily lifted Tommy into his arms in a honeymoon lift, 'you're still as light as a peacock feather to me, honey...and twice as beautiful.'

Tommy chucked, 'that was kinda corny...but I like it!'

Adam laughed, kissed Tommy passionately and then carried him into the kitchen, where they spent the majority of the evening baking apple pies.


	8. You are my strength

'AAAAAAADDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAM! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT. NOW!' came a shrill cry from the bedroom...one which made Adam's blood run cold. He dashed into the bedroom quickly, knowing in his heart that tomorrow's baby shower would never take place. He found Tommy leaning again a wall, clearly in a great deal panic and distress, clutching his bump with one hand and pointing and staring at the floor, mouth open in shock and alarm. At a closer look, he saw that Tommy was pointing to a large pool of clear liquid on the ground which was surrounding him...and appeared to be coming from Tommy himself...his jeans were soaked in the stuff...

'Adam...' Tommy whispered, unable to control his trembling limbs, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor in the middle of the pool, feeling faint, 'Adam...it's time,' he widened his eyes fearfully, his breathing becoming sharp and fast, catching in his throat.

'What?' asked Adam in a high pitched voice, 'you aren't due for another month...are you absolutely sure, baby?'

'SURE? I AM SITTING IN A POOL OF AMNIOTIC FLUID AND YET YOU'RE STILL DOUBTING ME? OF COURSE I'M F**KING SURE!' Tommy cried, reaching for Adam's hands to help him up.

Adam gently lifted Tommy into his arms, not caring that Tommy was soaked and that he was getting wet himself...Tommy's body was shaking all over and as he looked into Adam's eyes, Adam knew that he was thinking that he wasn't ready for this.

'Baby, I need you to tell me the truth right now...do you feel any pain yet? Any urges?' Adam asked quickly, knowing he had to assess the situation before making his next move.

'N-not yet...' Tommy stammered, shivering slightly as though cold, 'Adam...'

'Yes, Tommy?' Adam asked, looking into the blonde's eyes.

He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, feeling confused and frightened, 'I'm s-so scared...I c-can't do th-'

'Yes you can!' Adam interrupted, 'don't you _dare_ go thinking that! You're strong...you can do this. I know you can, baby...I just know you can. Look, I know this is easy for me to say because it isn't me whose going through this thing, but don't panic...take a deep, cleansing breath, Tommy.' Adam inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to remain calm.

Tommy's bottom lip quivered as he tried to take a deep breath, and tears began to slide down his face, leaving dark lines down his face due to smudging his dark eye make up, 'A-are you mad because I m-made a mess all over th-the f-floor?'

Adam just laughed and said, 'Tommy...you're about to have a baby...do you think I care about a little bit of stuff on the floor right now?'

Tommy sobbed slightly and gave a little hiccup, 'Don't l-leave me...p-please, Adam.' Tommy rested his head on Adam's arm as the two just held each other, never wanting to let go, Tommy breathing in Adam's amazing scent and feeling a little safer in his boyfriend's strong arms.

'I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere, baby...I'll be there to help you through the whole thing...' Adam promised softly, easily carrying Tommy out of the room (Tommy was still light, even in his condition.)

Adam quickly and carefully carried Tommy to his Mustang and strapped him in. He called Lisa frantically (Adam paced back and forth in the driveway while talking to Lisa on his phone, 'Yes...he says he's sure...he yelled at me when I asked him...yeah...his waters broke about two minutes ago...he looks real pale and he's shivering a lot...just...be ready to get picked up at your house in ten, kay? Yeah, bring some blankets, even if it is unlikely to happen in the car...just to be on the safe side...no, I don't think he's started contracting yet...no doubt that'll all start soon...okay...I gotta go...see you soon.') Adam got quickly into the drivers seat.

'Hold on tight, glitter baby...we're on our way...and just think, when we come back here we'll have our very own baby girl...are you excited, honey?' he smiled slightly at Tommy, who did not return the smile or reply, but continued to shiver, closing his eyes weakly, trying not to cry again. Adam sighed slightly, unsure of what to do in order to be comforting. He put his foot down and the black convertible roared off into the night...

Five minutes later, Tommy's first contraction ripped through his body, and he gasped at how suddenly the pain came over him, grabbing Adam's leg, digging his nails in, yelling, 'OH GAWD! IT'S STARTING! OWWWWW! IT'S HAPPENING! IT HURTS! OMG IT _HURTS_, ADAM! OOOOOOW! I CAN'T DO IT! ADAM, I CAN'T! IT HURTS SO BAD!'

Thank God Adam was a good driver...any other driver would have swerved out of control at this moment in time. He simply reached across and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair and calmly said, 'Tommy! You're panicking...that won't solve anything! Don't panic, baby...breathe through it. Remember how you learned to breathe? Deep, cleansing breaths, sweetie. Good boy, Tommy...just like that...out the bad air...in the good air...shhh, glitter baby...breathe...breathe...breathe...good job, Tommy...good job.'

Tommy clutched his bump, moaning and breathing deeply in the way he'd practised so many times, forgetting himself and screaming slightly every so often, ('Hee hee hoo...hee hee hoo...hee hee hoooooooaaaaaah! OOOOW!'), feeling very much as though he was being stabbed repeatedly in both his tummy and lower back at the same time. As the contraction reached it's peak, a sudden ripple of nausea caused him to throw up over Adam a little, sobbing hysterically.

'OMG...I'm s-so s-sorry, Adam...p-please don't h-hate me...I c-couldn't help it...pull over...I'll c-clean it u-up...ooooh! OOOOOOOW!' Tommy sobbed, sweating and holding his tummy, gagging slightly and covering his mouth.

Adam just shook his head, smiling slightly.

'That doesn't matter, baby...something tells me I'll be more covered in it by the time this night's over...but I don't care about that...it was an accident...like you said, you couldn't help...it's just a little sick...no biggie...the only thing I'm worried about it getting you to that hospital...keep breathing, glitter baby...come on, sweetie...stay nice and calm...and breathe...or you'll faint...and that won't be good,' not taking his eyes off the road, Adam reached for Tommy's hand softly, 'breathe with me...ready? Okay...deep breath in through your nose,' Adam breathed in deeply and his boyfriend did the same, 'and out through your mouth...' Adam exhaled, and Tommy did the same. This continued all the way to the Pittman's...it was the only way Adam could make totally sure Tommy wasn't going to pass out from the pain and worry of it all. Tommy's grip tightened on Adam's hand at the peak of each contraction, and occasionally he'd let out tiny whines of pain, breathing quickening ever so slightly, but Adam was very patient and allowed this to happen, sensing that this was one way Tommy had found to cope with the pain each time it reached it's peak of intensity.

Once they arrived at the Pittman's, Lisa ran out of the house quickly, holding blankets...'just in case'. She was closely followed by Monte, who came out to wish Tommy all the very best. But as he looked at his little blonde friend, he wished he hadn't...the poor boy looked ready to die...not to mention the fact that Adam's jacket was covered in what looked like Tommy's vomit. Lisa helped Adam transfer Tommy to the backseat of the car, wrapping the blankets around him and stripping off his soaked pants. He let this happen, staring at Monte pathetically, shivering and sobbing. Monte softly spoke to Tommy, trying to keep him calm as Adam helped him lay down across the seat, his head on Lisa's lap. Then, all too quickly, the doors were closed and Adam was pulling out of the drive. The black convertible sped down the road, Monte waving a worried farewell, sure he could here Tommy's screams all the way down the street.

Lisa soothingly petted Tommy's hair and told him to breathe deeply through each contraction. Adam's heart was going 90 mph each time he heard Tommy yelp with the agonising pain, and each time, it made Adam drive faster and say, 'Hang in there, glitter baby, we're almost there! I promise! Just breathe like I showed you, Tommy!' Adam never looked back once the whole drive...he hated seeing Tommy in pain...

Tommy's breathing became more frantic with each contraction, and he'd break out in cold sweats each time he felt the pain. As they neared the hospital, Lisa whispered, 'Mkay Tommy...are you ready to be a brave boy now?'

Tommy shook his head, shaking like a leaf, tears sliding down his face, breathing becoming faster as he gripped onto the seat of the car, whining loudly.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Lisa helped Tommy get out of the car and, together, she and Adam supported him as he shakily made his way to the maternity unit, crumpling several times as the contractions came relentlessly, his face sweaty and pale. His deep breathing methods were apparently doing very little to control his panic and he screamed aloud, not caring how many eyes were peering at him from the surrounding cars. He threw up again at one point...at another point Adam feared he himself might have to perform the delivery in the middle of the parking lot; Tommy actually got to his knees, yelling, 'OH MY GAWD, I THINK SHE'S COMING! ADAM! HOLD MY HAND! HELP ME! WAIT...WH- NOOO! DON'T LIFT ME! I CAN POP HER OUT HERE! NOOOOO!' Adam lifted Tommy up in a sort of half fire-man's lift so as not to hurt the baby, and told him to hang in there until they got him into a room, 'I'm not qualified to help you with that, Tommy...I dunno how...I barely even know how to support you...I'M GAY! I WASN'T MADE TO HELP SOMEONE THROUGH CHILDBIRTH, LET ALONE MY BOYFRIEND!...breathe, honey...you're just gonna have to breathe until we get you checked in...you're doing great so far, sweetie...don't trip out on me now...'

Adam HAD been right before...for at that moment, Tommy did vomit down the back of Adam's jacket, and had a tantrum while doing so, screaming, 'YOU MADE ME DO THAT! I GOT AIR-SICK WHEN YOU LIFTED ME UP! OMG OOOOOOOOW! LET ME GO!' He kicked and thumped Adam, screaming frantically, 'OMG I'M BEING SERIOUS, YOU GUYS! SHE'S COMING! SOMEONE'S GOTTA CATCH HER! I GOTTA DO THIS NOW!'

Tommy started moaning loudly and holding his breath, gripping tightly onto Adam.

Adam could tell Tommy was already attempting to give birth, and he shook him softly, 'No, baby...don't do that yet. We need to get you checked out first...you gotta be fully dilated to do that...I've been reading up on this...something tells me you aren't ready for that yet...STOP IT!...BREATHE, TOMMY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! That's it...just breathe...don't do anything else until we get there.'

Tommy thumped Adam weakly on the arm, breathing deeply and sobbing hysterically, 'JERK!' he yelled, 'HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STARTED SHAKING YOU ABOUT THE PLACE WHILE YOU WERE TRYING TO GET A PERSON OUTTA YOU? THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! PUT ME DOWN! I WANNA WALK MYSELF!'

Lisa sighed, 'Tommy, you've already showed us you're incapable of walking five feet across a parking lot by yourself...so just stay put and we'll get you into a room ten times quicker.'

Tommy wasn't having any of it, and continued to kick and scream. Adam didn't bother telling him to stop, and finally, after several moments of kicking and screaming, Tommy sighed loudly and let himself be carried, moaning loudly as another contraction came.

When they finally got checked into a room, a midwife assessed Tommy and stated that in actual fact he was only dilated 3 centimetres, but that the baby's head was engaged.

'THREE?' asked Adam in total shock, thinking Tommy would be much further on than that, 'hell, I'M dilated three! Shouldn't he be...ya know...progressing faster than this? Like...his waters broke...and you have no idea how much screaming he did in the car...he was trying to give birth in the freakin' parking lot!...it's a 45 minute drive here! Seriously, I think a heart specialist should check me out...the amount of shocks I've had this past hour and a quarter can't be good for me...'

'WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU, YOU SELFISH PRICK?' Tommy yelled from the bed, unable to move due to being assessed, wired up to all the machines of the day, 'LOOK AT ME! I'M IN PAIN, AND I LOOK _SO_ F*CKING UNATTRACTIVE RIGHT NOW!'

Adam looked slightly confused after being told off, and looked at the midwife worriedly.

'Will Eva be okay? Ya know...because all this has started a month too early,' he asked.

'She should be fine...all the test read normal...she's fully formed...she'll just be a little more petite...we may need to keep her a few days longer, but she'll be fine,' smiled the midwife at Adam.

'And do we know what caused him to go into labour prematurely?' Lisa asked.

'Well...did he eat anything spicy, go for a long walk or have sex in the last day or so?' asked the midwife.

Tommy, who had been listening in, pointing an accusing finger at Adam, 'Ah ha! It's his fault I'm in labour this early!'

Adam blushed crimson, 'Um...okay, so we had curry...but ONLY because he asked for it,' Adam's voice went higher, 'and he had three helpings. And then we went for a romantic stroll...for two hours...and then he was kinda tired...so we sat under a huge tree...and we were cuddling, because he got a bit cold and said he needed a little cuddle...and one thing lead to another...and for you know it...he was on top of me, kissing the face off me-'

'You f**king started it!' Tommy yelled, rubbing his bump and moaning softly as he contracted again.

'Okay! So I started the whole kissing thing...but it was a peck, and he know's it! But we didn't have sex...just a little...making out...no biggie,' Adam smiled sheepishly.

'OH, BUT YOU WANTED SEX! YOU TOOK YOUR CLOTHES OFF!' snapped Tommy.

'I believe the only thing I took off was my coat...and that was to put over you,' Adam calmly explained.

Tommy moaned louder as the contraction peaked, putting his head in his hands and whining, 'It hurts...it hurts...oww! I can't do it! I can't take it anymore!'

Adam gently walked over to Tommy and pulled his hands away from his face, kissing him softly. Tommy let this happen, feeling Adam pull him into a strong, warm hug.

'Shhhh, sweetheart...breathe, honey...in through your nose...and out through your mouth...good boy...relax, Tommy...relaaaaaaax. See? You can do it.'

'No, I can't,' sighed Tommy as the pain dulled and faded again.

'Now, why would you say that? Why would you put yourself down like that? Look how far you've come already,' Adam hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head softly.

'This is just the f**king start, dumb-ass,' hissed Tommy, giving Adam an evil look, 'it's gonna be a looooong night!'

Adam held Tommy's hand and helped him through each contraction, massaging his back and rocking him from side to side, running his fingers gently through his boyfriend's hair and dabbing beads of sweat from his face, softly crooning, 'Breathe...breathe...breathe...that's it, baby...deep, cleansing breaths...shhh...it's gonna be okay, Tommy...keep breathing...mkay? Is it gone again? Alright...relax. Good job, baby.'

Tommy held Adam's hand tightly, feeling as though he was about to snap in two, moaning, 'oooooh...aaaaaah...mmmm...oh gawd...it hurts...ooow...Adam...bare in mind...oww...Eva will be an only child!'

A couple of times he broke down and cried into Adam's chest, his whole body rigid with the agony. Lisa was on hand, however, to take control when Tommy finally couldn't cope with the pain anymore on his own and got a nurse to bring him some gas and air.

Tommy, while uncomfortable, soon found that he was able to cope better on his hands and knees, with Adam kneeling nearby, offering comforting words and frequent massages and gentle hugs as Tommy gasped, panted and breathed in the gas and air deeply, moaning softly sometimes, other times crying out, unable to control himself. He'd yell at Adam from time to time for 'doing this to him' but Adam was, ultimately, the most comforting person in this situation...though he could not help but think how small and helpless Tommy looked...and also how out of place he looked...he didn't look right in that hospital gown. In fact, he looked kinda like he'd just escaped some mental asylum...but Adam knew Tommy didn't care...all he cared about was the pain he was feeling.

'Aaaaaadam...' Tommy breathed at one point, 'can...you...please...tell...my mom...I love her...if I don't...live...through this...OWWWWW! LEG CRAMP! _LEG CRAMP_! DO SOMETHING, ADAM!'

Adam rubbed Tommy's thigh comfortingly and whispered, 'I'm here...Addy's here...Addy won't let anything happen to you...I won't let you die, honey.' Tommy shrieked loudly as his contraction reached it's peak, trying not to use the gas and air as much, for fear it would run out. He grabbed Adam's leg and squeezed it hard, his whole body tensed in agony, arching his back, hissing like an angry cat.

Adam gently rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder soothingly and reassuringly whispered, 'Shhh, honey...it's alright...it's gonna be okay...relax, sweetheart. Use your gas and air...it's not gonna run out. Come on, take some deep breaths for me...stay calm, baby...just relax...there you go. Good boy...you're doing very well, Tommy. I'm so proud of you.'

However, Adam was highly afraid Tommy was actually going to die...because he looked like a little ghost, wailing and crying out in desperate suffering. It looked to Adam that things were going very much in the wrong direction...and Tommy looked to be getting weaker each time the pain came...it seemed to be diminishing him all the more each time it happened...but all Adam could do was encourage his boyfriend to breathe and conserve his energy and hope that the blonde would be able to take what was soon to come.

Eventually, Tommy switched position to his back, with his head on Adam's lap, holding Adam's hands tightly as Lisa held the gas and air mask to Tommy's mouth during each contraction and wiped his brow.

Adam checked his watch at one point while Tommy was resting between his contractions, his little pale and sweaty face staring up at Adam in a worried, child-like way, moaning softly. Tears still ran down his face from the last contraction, and his teeth chattered slightly, as though he felt cold.

Adam smiled nervously at Lisa, 'Gawd, Lisa...he's a little trooper...he's been going at this for 11 hours straight.' He yawned and sipped on his now cold coffee that a nurse had brought him an hour and a half ago.

Lisa whispered, 'I know...and it could be another few hours yet...plus, he's not even in the second stage...we could be here for a while more...'

Tommy moaned slightly, all too aware of how long he'd been in labour...and all too aware how much longer it would take...

Adam comfortingly put a cool cloth to his boyfriend's forehead for the seventh time that hour and helped Tommy sit up a little straighter while he fed him some ice-chips, much to the frustration of Tommy, who whined in an annoyed way and mumbled, 'No...no more ice chips...I don't wanna eat anymore...leave me alone...I don't like ice chips...please...stop it, Adam...they're too cold...can't I get a starbucks?'

He tried to spit them out, but Adam put his hand softly over Tommy's mouth, helping him chew and then laying him back down on his lap so he'd swallow, whispering, 'I'm sorry, Tommy, but I can't let you get dehydrated...and ice chips are all you're allowed...you just gotta make do with what we got...you'll thank me later...'

Tommy moaned weakly, 'Nah...I won't...you did this to me...you dick...' a small smile formed on Tommy's mouth for a split second, his eyes glittering like they always did when he was amused, letting Adam know this was meant to be funny.

Adam smiled slightly at Tommy, but his smile fell as Tommy began to whine once more, his face contorted in pain, the light leaving his eyes and the tears beginning to stream again. He opened his mouth, waiting for his gas and air mask. Lisa quickly gave it to him, giving Adam a solemn look. She felt utter sympathy for Tommy right now, but also, for Adam. She'd ever seen him look so frightened, worried, lost or drained, but she'd never seen anyone be so supportive...how good he was with Tommy in this situation was astounding. He really was one of a kind.

Adam petted Tommy's hair gently, shushing him softly and comfortingly, nerves brewing in the pit of his own stomach each time Tommy's body tensed, writhing in pain as the contractions continued to come, breathing quickly and moaning and screaming loudly, growing equally nauseous when each contraction left Tommy and his whole body went scarily still and limp, closing his eyes weakly, breathing slowing to an almost silent rate.

Finally, it got to a stage where Tommy was beginning to feel some actual urges, at this point realising that he'd been VERY wrong in the car park, and he began to scream more frequently, unable to control himself at all, gripping Adam's hands tighter, his face shining with cold sweat and tears. He felt immense pressure...which was possibly even worse that the pain. It was intense...really, really intense.

At one point, Tommy looked at Adam, pale faced, and whispered, 'Adam...I really, really, really gotta go to the bathroom...' Adam knew that this was a sign that Tommy was ready...

He got Lisa to fetch the midwife to assess Tommy again, and sure enough, when she checked, she said quietly, 'I think it's just about time we took you to the delivery room.'

'W-what?' Tommy whimpered, staring at her in disbelief and utter terror, his face growing even more pale.

'You're 10cms dilated, Tommy...you're little girl is about the be born,' the midwife smiled at Tommy.

Upon hearing this news, Tommy began to sob once again, shuddering all over as Adam brought him into another hug, 'I...I...can't do this Adam...I can't...I TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN! NONE OF YOU WOULD!'

He tried to shove Adam away, but Adam held onto him, shushing him in a comforting way, rocking him from side to side and whispering, 'It's okay...it's gonna be okay, baby...' however, Tommy continued to cry loudly, 'NO! NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! NO! SHUT UP! LET GO OF ME, B*TCH! LET ME GO! AHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE! IT HURTS!'

'Tommy...calm yourself!' said Lisa firmly, 'just suck it up, sweetie. We're so close, so there's no point in doubting yourself now...Adam and I are here for you, honey, and we need you to be strong,' she squeezed Tommy's left hand and smiled at him as he tried to breath deeply and stay calm. Adam carefully got up from behind Tommy, supporting his head, and then lifted him gently into his arms and laid him on a stretcher.

Tommy stared at Adam pathetically, grabbing his gas and air mask.

'I'm t-taking this w-with me...' he stammered, clutching it tightly in his hands.

'Okay, baby...if you feel like you need it...' Adam whispered comfortingly, getting behind the stretcher and beginning to move it quickly and carefully out of the room and along the corridor, the midwife and Lisa walking briskly side by side in front of it, speaking in hushed tones. Tommy's face said it all...he looked as though he were being taken to the execution chamber...

It was a long way to the delivery room, or at least it seemed that way, the sunlight flooding in through the windows down the lengthy corridor showing them just how long they'd been there (it had been the dead of night when they arrived). Tommy contracted twice more along the way, moaning and screaming loudly, breathing in the gas and air like it was his addiction, his hand fixed to his bump. As they reached the delivery room, the last mother to have given birth was wheeled out by her happy husband, grinning from ear to ear and cradling her newborn in her arms, staring lovingly into it's face. Adam smiled at her, and she smiled back and mouthed, 'Good luck,' to Tommy. Tommy stuck his middle finger up at her and yelled something that sounded very much like 'LUCKY BITCH!'...Though the gas and air mask muffled it...thank goodness.

Once they were safely inside the room, Tommy looked beyond terrified, his bottom lip quivering. He stared around his new environment. There were trays and trays of instruments lining the benches that he hoped to God weren't for him. The room was almost completely white...and his surroundings were making him feel rather claustrophobic, but, confusingly, at the same time, were giving him the impression that the room was never ending, making him feel dizzy.

Adam smiled at him and softly asked, 'Ready, honey? Are you ready to bring our baby girl into the world?'

Tommy shook his head frantically, unable to control his sobbing. Adam petted him softly on the head and whispered, 'It only feels that way, glitter baby...but it'll be fine...you'll do fine...I have faith in you...'

He kissed Tommy's mouth gently and murmured in a high voice, 'Aww, honey. Don't get upset, sweetheart...I'm here...I'm not gonna leave you...we've come _so_ far...this is the very last step...and I'm positive it's not gonna be as big a deal as you think.'

Tommy tremulously reached out and took hold of Adam's hand, pulling him closer to him. He almost inaudibly whispered, 'I'm really scared, Adam.'

Adam just put his arm around his boyfriend comfortingly and whispered, 'I know you are, baby...I'm a little scared too. But you gotta be brave...we both do. We're gonna do this together, after all. You and me.'

Tommy nodded a little, closing his eyes as though he wished, when he opened them, he'd be somewhere else...anywhere else.

The midwife asked Tommy to spread his legs. It took a few moments for Tommy to reluctantly do as he was told. Adam began biting his lip nervously. Lisa put her hand behind Tommy's head to help a little and held Tommy's hand with her other one, and Adam kept hold of his boyfriend's hand as Tommy began to moan again, obviously feeling another contraction. He reached for the gas and air mask frantically, but the midwife stopped him, 'No, Tommy...it's time to push now! You're gonna push for ten seconds, sweetie. Ready? Okay...push Tommy! Come on, honey...just push and get it over with...hold your breath, sweetheart! COME ON, TOMMY!'

But Tommy didn't seem to be able to process what was being said to him and he continued to scream in pain, yelling, 'NO, I'M NOT READY! GIVE ME MY GAS AND AIR! I NEED IT! I NEED IT NOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWWWWWWW! OWWWWWWWWWWWW!', and struggling to free himself from Adam and Lisa's grip, feeling as though his lower half was being electrocuted, writhing and crying out like a wounded puppy.

Adam was finding it difficult to watch, begging himself not to be sick. Tears formed in his eyes, and he looked away from Tommy, unable to cope with his boyfriend's distress. He put his whole fist in his mouth in the effort not to lose control of all emotion. Finally, he couldn't take it, and yelled, 'WOW! HEY! JUST...CALM THE F**K DOWN, TOMMY! JEEZ!' He put his hand to his head, willing himself not to migraine as a tear fell from his eye, kicking himself mentally for letting his emotions overcome him. Tommy recognised this as Adam's pissed off voice, and immediately lay still and shut up, despite the level of pain he was in, but continued to sob and whimper quietly, his right hand tensed on his bump. The room was filled with tension...a dangerous silence, as Adam thought through what he was about to say...something that would make Tommy do the thing right. When Adam spoke, it was in a calm but firm voice, keeping it carefully at the same volume.

'Now...listen to me, Tommy...listen. I know this hurts...like a mother f**ker, as I told you it would...but you won't ever get anywhere in this state. Just accept the pain for what it is, squeeze my hand and do this thing,' Adam's electric blue eyes looked right into Tommy's frightened brown ones as he said, speaking more affectionately now, 'come on, baby..._you can do this_...I know you can. I mean, at least TRY it...for me...for yourself...for Eva...you need to just _do_ this thing...look, I swear I'm not mad. I'm sorry I yelled...I know I shouldn't have when I can't even feel how you feel right now...aww, babes...don't cry...I'm really, _really_ sorry...shhh...there there, Tommy...don't be scared, glitter baby...please listen...look at me, baby. All I want in the whole world is to see you out of this misery...and the only way that'll happen is if you push right now...I _hate_ seeing you this way. Just do it, Tommy...that's what I'd do if I were you right now...' he put his hands on Tommy's shoulders comfortingly, massaging them soothingly.

Tommy still looked highly doubtful as he panted, 'How...can you just say that Adam, when you have NO IDEA? You have no idea how much this hurts! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT! YOU JUST WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE F**CKING ALL MAN! ACTUALLY, MAYBE I CAN DESCRIBE IT! IT'S LIKE TRYIN' TO TAKE A DUMP...ONLY INSTEAD OF A DUMP, IT'S A _HUMAN BEING_! OWWWWWW! GET HER OUT! SOMETHING'S _WRONG! I CAN FEEL IT_! _AHHHHH_! AHHHH OWWWW!' He gripped Adam's hand tightly, breathing quickly and making straining noises, the warm, wet, unmistakable feeling of blood running down his inner thighs. He looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes of fear, sniffling and sobbing, 'I just know something isn't right, Adam...I'm bleeding...I can feel it...you know I h-hate blood...and pain...and...and...medical stu-uff...and this b-bed's p-pretty high up...I hate heights...I'm s-so scared...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOW! AAAAAADDDDAAAAAM! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT! THIS IS GOING ALL WRONG! MMMMM!' Tommy shot forward, clutching his bump tightly, trying to grab the midwife's hand, 'PLEASE...SOMETHING'S WRONG! _I CAN'T DO IT_! CAN'T YOU MAKE IT STOP OR SOMETHING?'

The midwife took Tommy's hand gently and kindly said, 'You _can_ do it, sweetheart..._you can_...I promise you can...nothing's wrong, sweetie,' She petted Tommy's arm sympathetically, 'come on, honey...please hold your breath and push for me...'

'NO! _I CAN'T_! THERE'S DEFINATELY SOMETHING WRONG!' he looked pleadingly at Adam, 'please tell her for me, Adam...' Tommy clenched his fists angrily when Adam just shook his head, '_I CAN'T DO THIS_! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?'

Adam pulled Tommy back down so that he was lying comfortably again, put his hands firmly on his shoulders again and stared into his fearful eyes. He spoke firmly but kindly to Tommy, trying to reason with him, 'You CAN do it, Tommy...you _can_! I know you can. _Nothing's_ wrong, baby...I promise you nothing's wrong...this is what's supposed to happen...I've read seventeen books on this...purely in the hope that I could help you get through it in the best way possible. I know I don't understand...but I do know that there are times in life where the only way out of something is through it...listen, baby...only YOU can make the pain go away...I know you can do this...be_ positive_, glitter baby... look, I'll help you. I'm not just here to stand watching you in pain...I'm here to share this experience _with_ you. Now, come on! It's time to try pushing..._ you can do it, Tommy!_' He gave Tommy's hand a gentle but urgent squeeze, 'come on, honey...she needs you...our daughter needs you to help her.'

Tommy panted, considering what Adam had just said, when suddenly the most incontrovertible urge came over him...he needed the push...he couldn't help it...he couldn't fight it...the urge was too strong! As his contraction was coming to an end, Tommy gritted his teeth, held his breath and pushed, grunting slightly, his little fists clenched in the effort, suddenly feeling a bit better...not good, exactly, but better. As the pain was washing away again, he let his breath out with a small gasp and then smiled tiredly up at Adam, knowing his boyfriend would be happy with him.

Adam smiled back, laughing slightly with relief, hugging the blonde softly around his shoulders as he realised what Tommy was doing, '_That's it_! _Good boy_, Tommy! I'm_ so_ proud of you...and remember, Lisa and I are here to help...if you need it...just breathe until your next urge, and then you can push all you want...that's what you wanna do now, right, baby?'

Tommy nodded slightly as the contraction left him, 'Kinda...yeah...I do...I can't help it really...it...just sorta...happens...'

Tommy breathed in and out slowly and carefully, closing his eyes, letting each breath wash over him, waiting patiently for his next pain, concentrating on thinking about his daughter.

Another contraction hit Tommy, and immediately he put his chin to his chest, grabbing his knees for leverage and pushing down as hard as he could.

'Good boy, Tommy..._nice and hard_!' said the midwife encouragingly, smiling at Adam in gratefulness, 'One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...and ten..._well done, Tommy_! That was good. Deep breath and do it again. Come on...really push down!_ Stronger, honey...a little harder_! Good job! No, _don't_ stop! Just keep pushing, Tommy..._COME ON.._.push!'

Tommy let go of his knees and squeezed Adam's hand instead, biting his lip, pushing hard, moaning softly, allowing only small particles of air to escape his lungs, tears flowing from his eyes in torrents and sweat all over his pallid face, his normally soft, floppy hair now sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Tommy would hold his breath for as long as he could each time he made the effort, and then exhale loudly, panting quickly before taking another huge breath and pushing hard once again, shutting his eyes tightly, his mouth thinning. Adam could feel Tommy's little hand quivering so much as he struggled, and Adam himself began to sweat slightly, his own hands trembling, his foot beginning to tap nervously.

'Okay...let it out...breathe for a second, Tommy...there's a good boy,' said the midwife, and Tommy gladly exhaled, moaning loudly, breathing quickly, making small, grunting noises, shivering slightly and wrapping his arms around Adam in a frightened sort of way, closing his eyes weakly...

'Good boy, Tommy...' Adam whispered again, his voice full of emotion, tears of pity in his eyes for his boyfriend as he held him close, rubbing his shivering arm affectionately. He softly put his arm around Tommy's shoulders, ready to help him lean forward when his next contraction came.

'Come...closer...baby...' the little blonde gasped, pulling Adam so that he was kneeling down at face level, 'sing...to me...please...Oh f**k!_ F**K! _OW! OW! OOOOW! AH!' Tommy's fingers locked around Adam's hand as the pain returned.

Adam softly began to sing 'Broken Open', leaning Tommy forward slightly as the blonde put his chin to his chest, taking a deep breath and once again straining and pushing, squeezing Adam's hand tightly and shutting his eyes again. His long, sweaty bang fell over his face, but he refused to take the focus off what he was doing. Adam sympathetically pulled it back in place and Lisa used her own hairclip to make sure it didn't get in his way again. Adam still sang softly to his boyfriend, holding his hand. He rubbed Tommy's back comfortingly, wiping his sweaty face and pausing his song only for a split second to kiss Tommy's cheek, showing him his utmost support and love.

'Come on, Tommy...you can do this,' Lisa murmured softly in his ear, 'keep pushing, honey...come on...you're doing an amazing job! Almost there! _Good boy_!'

Tommy exhaled loudly, panting breathlessly and whining, 'OOOOOOOOOOH! IT HURTS! IT REALLY, REALLY HURTS!'

'That's it, Tommy...push again. Come on, sweetheart, you gotta push through the pain!' the midwife touched the top of Tommy's baby bump softly, 'I can't feel any effort past here...come on honey! Right down!'

'_I'M TRYING_! OOOOOOOOW! MMMMMMM! IT HURTS...too tired...wanna stop...I can't push anymore! IT CAN'T! AHHHHHH! It..._HURTS_...please...help me! WHAT DO I DO NOW? CAN'T I DO SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD TO HELP HER COME OUT?' Tommy whined, moaning and sobbing, feeling drained, a fresh batch of tears leaking from his eyes, 'PLEASE...I SWEAR I'M TRYING! _IT HURTS! I WANT HER OUT! GIVE ME THE DRUGS! I WANT THE DRUGS NOW! THEY TOLD ME I COULD HAVE THE DRUGS IF IT WAS TOO HARD!_'

'You aren't trying hard enough...and the drugs won't help you now...they'll only make it worse! What you NEED to do, Tommy, is push...there's no turning back..._you have to do it now_!' the midwife said plainly, and Tommy moaned and closed his eyes, letting his head drop back upon the pillow slightly, feeling exhausted, sobbing and whining helplessly as she midwife tried to coax him into co-operation, a note of urgency in her voice, 'come on now, honey...concentrate...your little girl wants to be born here! I need you to keep pushing for me! Please, sweetheart. It's important that you co-operate right now and try you absolute hardest!'

Adam stopped singing, looking highly upset by the 'not trying hard enough' comment.

'HEY! He's trying his best...what do you know, lady? You look at his face...just look at him...you can't tell me that boy isn't trying his hardest! He's so fragile! The freakin' wind could probably blow him over...and yet he's doing this! He's fighting against every single one of his fears in the process of all this pain and this is like...twice the effort for him that it is for all those girls you have comin' in here to pop one out! HE'S ONLY HALF A WOMAN! He wasn't fully built to do this, and yet he is...because we convinced him...not even...we forced him into this...and I wish we'd just let him have the f*cking C-Section because this is incredibly difficult on him physically...and it's also extremely hard for ME to have to watch...I can't stand see him in pain that I can't ever relate to in any way. SO JUST BACK THE F**K OFF, RIGHT NOW!'

He turned his attention back to Tommy, kneeling down so that he was face to face with Tommy, gripping his hand tightly, 'We know it hurts, baby, and we know how tired you are...but you have to do this. Come on...big push, Tommy! _Yes_! You have to! Don't shake your head_! Don't look at me like that..._No more BS! COME ON, GLITTER BABY! She needs you honey...Eva needs you, sweetie...listen, baby. She's ready to come out...Eva's ready to be born...but you gotta help her...yes...you can do it sweetie...be brave, Tommy...just suck it up, take a deep breath and push again...' He affectionately kissed the blonde's face again, trying to be comforting, but Tommy wasn't having any of it.

'NO!' whined Tommy, pulling away from Adam's kiss, 'Don't touch me! STOP IT, ADAM! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE IT BETTER LIKE THAT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE! I can't push anymore! I WON'T! She'll just have to come out on her own!' He screamed and cried out in anguish, his nails digging into Adam's hand, his breaths catching harshly and his whole body shaking in distress, trying his hardest to rip out the needle of the drip that was currently in his hand, but Adam caught his hand in time, and began restraining him gently, causing Tommy to kick and scream all the more.

'Listen, Tommy...you'll never be able to do it if your just gonna waste all your energy by fighting...conserve your strength...shhhh, baby...please listen to me...' Adam whispered in Tommy's ear, but he continued to scream, 'NO! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME PUSH ANYMORE! I'M TOO TIRED! AAAAAAAH! OWWWWW! SON OF A B*TCH...GET HER OUTTA ME!' He clutched his bump desperately, wailing in terrible distress and suffering. His head throbbed from pushing and he felt defeated, 'I WANNA GO HOME! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! TAKE ME HOME, ADAM! PLEASE!'

'Tommy,' said the midwife calmly over the blonde's screams, 'listen, sweetie...if you feel like you can't do this anymore and if you aren't gonna push, then I have no choice but to call the doctor and get her to help me do a forceps delivery...is that what you want, Tommy?'

Tommy stopped yelling and looked at Adam in a pained yet curious way, 'W-what the hell d-does that mean? OWWW!' he wrapped his arms around his bump helplessly, panting through the pain.

Adam shrugged and said, 'Beats me...' He didn't know what the heck it was. Lisa, however, piped up at that moment.

'It means,' she said quietly, 'that they're gonna get a huge set of metal tongs, stick them right up inside you...and then rip baby outta you! It could cause you to tear, Tommy...forcep tears aren't easy to fix ...but worse still, it'll bruise Eva's little face...it'll hurt her, Tommy...she could be permanently damaged...there's a HUGE risk of brain damage...but you'll only have yourself to blame for that, because you refused to push her out yourself...are you SURE that's what you want?'

Adam gasped in shock.

'Little harsh, Lees,' he said worriedly, hugging Tommy comfortingly as the blonde yelped in pain and distress, shaking from top to toe, 'you'll give the poor kid nightmares...shhhh, Tommy-boy...please calm down a little, baby...remember your breathing...deep, cleansing breaths...' he pulled Tommy's head closer to his own chest, running soothing fingers through Tommy's hair, 'shhhh, honey...breathe with me, glitter baby.' Adam began to breathe slowly and steadily, but Tommy found this very difficult to follow, panting breathlessly and sobbing uncontrollably, hugging onto Adam tightly like a koala to a tree, whimpering pathetically.

'It's the truth...he has the right to know what'll happen if he doesn't do this now,' Lisa sighed impatiently, 'it happened to my friend...she tore...plus, her kid ended up with permanent bruises and scars and a lazy eye...'

Tommy gasped, his eyes widening in horror. He screamed at the midwife, aiming a kick at her, but missing by a mile, 'NO NO NOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY BABY! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT TO MY EVA! YOU B*TCH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL DO ANYTHING TO STOP YOU! OWWWWWW! MOTHER FFFFF***CCCCKKK!' Tommy let out an other-worldly scream of excruciating agony, gripping the bed frame and Adam's hand, trying not to let the feeling of blood on his legs make him vomit again.

'THEN PUSH, TOMMY! NOW!' Lisa and the midwife screamed together, even louder than Tommy, causing Adam to jump slightly in terror.

'JEEZUS, WOMEN! WHAT'D I SAY EARLIER ABOUT A HEART SPECIALIST FOR ME?' Adam yelled, holding his chest slightly, breathing slightly faster than normal, but the women ignored him, concentrating on coaching Tommy.

'Come on, sweetie, you can do it!' said midwife encouragingly, 'push hard right now, and if all goes to plan, I promise there'll be no forceps...'

'She's right, Tommy...Eva's coming, sweetie...all you need to do is take a big, deep breath and push!' insisted Lisa.

'OOOOOOW! ALRIGHT ALREADY! GIVE ME A F*CKING MINUTE!' yelled Tommy, panting, trying to calm himself and get his thoughts straight. He slowly gathered enough strength, energy and courage, jolting forward and burying his chin in chest, pushing hard past the pain, squeezing his eyes shut, gripping onto Adam's arm with both his hands tightly. He let his breath out with a shrill, suffering cry that caused Adam's heart to skip a beat, panting through clenched teeth, but quickly inhaled again and continued to push as hard as he could, the sweat blinding him, mixing with tears and running down his pale face and neck. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tighter, digging his heels into the bed. After Adam helped Tommy through a few more moments of painful struggle, in which Tommy almost b*tch slapped Lisa in the face when she tried to comfort him, the midwife announced, 'Fantastic, honey! You're doing awesome now! Good job! I can just about see her head...she's got loads of hair, too...' She looked at Adam, eyes shining, 'would you like to come and see, daddy?'

Adam stared at the floor and mumbled, 'No thanks...not really...I'm good...'

Tommy, however, stared at Adam sharply and hissed, 'Go...look...at...our...baby, Adam...after all I've...done so...far...it's the least you...can do...'

Adam looked at Tommy pleadingly and squeaked, 'Are you actually sure you want me to look...I mean, are you _SURE_, baby?', but Tommy gave him a look that melted his heart and murmured, 'Please, Adam...please...just...go...look...' Tommy lay his head sleepily on the pillow, groaning softly, eye lids closing heavily.

Adam sighed slightly, 'Okay...well, first of all, you gotta let go of my arm, baby...' Tommy did so, gripping onto Lisa's instead. Adam continued, 'and remember to take deep, slow breathes...okay...I'll only look for like...one second...'

Adam nervously walked to the end of the bed, his eyes closed slightly. Once he was standing next to the midwife, he slowly opened them. He immediately turned very green, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw. He put his hand to his mouth absently. That hole was TINY! How was he doing this? Tommy's inner legs were absolutely covered in copious amounts of blood...the amount he was losing could NOT be healthy. This was INSANITY! Yet there was top of his daughter's head, just visible...

Tears formed in Adam's eyes as he looked up at Tommy, shaking his head in disbelief, imagining his boyfriend's suffering...he felt the greatest urge to say, 'He needs a C-section...RIGHT NOW!...this'll kill him...', but he didn't. Instead, Adam simply forced himself to fake a smile and said, 'She's right there, glitter baby...she's coming...I promise you she is...' He quickly walked back to stand beside Tommy. Lisa stared at him, and mouthed, 'What's wrong?' Adam just shook his head and mouthed back, 'This is madness...'

Tommy grinned a little...the end was in sight. He then moaned loudly once again, the pain shooting through him as bad as ever...maybe even worse. Adam immediately knelt down beside Tommy, gripping his hand firmly and speaking encouragingly and kindly...he knew he'd have to help Tommy as much as possible if the little blonde was going to deliver the child naturally without killing himself...

'Alright baby...do exactly as I say...and she'll be out in no time...I promise...I promise, dude,' said Adam reassuringly, remembering all that he's learnt from those seventeen books he'd read in preparation for this very moment, placing his arm behind Tommy's back, leaning him forward, rubbing his arm comfortingly and then hooking his own arm around Tommy's leg to help pull it out of the way. When he spoke again, it was in an assertive yet comforting voice, 'I want you to push for ten seconds...as hard as you can...ready? Okay...push, baby...hold your breath, Tommy...yes, you gotta...come on...big push, honey..._that's it_...one...two...three...four..._hold it_!...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...breathe in real quick and do it again...one...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten..._nice job_!...you still got your contraction? Okay then, again..._with all you got..._push...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...and ten...still got it? Okay...one last time...push until your pain's over. Good, baby. Come on...and again, sweetie, big push. Push _harder, _Tommy..._good boy_...that's it...okay, is it over? Alright...relax...take a rest...well done, Tommy.'

Tommy gasped for air, clearly struggling to stay conscious at this point and clearly not coping well with this sudden change of tactic...his face white as a sheet and shining with sweat, sobbing loudly, 'I d-don't like...it. It...h-hurts...N-not...helping...'

Lisa looked at Adam, panicking slightly, 'can I see you over here for like...one second?' she asked, and Adam reluctantly let go of Tommy's hand, but Tommy was in far too much pain and was too exhausted to acknowledge this.

Lisa stared at Adam sternly, 'have you lost your freakin' mind? Are you trying to kill the boy? This is not the way to go with Tommy, Adam...'

'Listen, Lisa...you didn't see what I just saw...you dunno...this is _impossible...I'm trying to get him out of this torture as fast as I possibly can_...I've read all the books..._I had to force myself to read them...they were AWFUL to have to read_...but now I know what I'm doing...' Adam stammered.

Lisa sighed, 'No, Adam...it isn't impossible. It only seems that way, but believe me, it isn't...Adam, I've had this experience...it always seems impossible...but it isn't...and you dunno what you're doing, Adam...Tommy wasn't built to do this like most women are...his method's were working just fine for him...look, books are wrong all the time, Adam. Books aren't like real life, even non-fiction ones. Let Tommy do it HIS way Adam...you just gotta be there to support him...okay? He'll get there in his own time.'

Tears formed in Adam's eyes once again, 'But Lisa...I'm so scared he's...he's...not gonna live...what if...soon...he can't take it anymore and just...gives up everything?...I love him more than anything...and it looks very much like he's...slipping away from me...' Adam put his face in his hands, sobbing, 'I can't t-take...seeing h-him...l-like this...anymore...'

Lisa softly wrapped her arms around Adam, hugging him gently, 'I know, sweetie...I know it's hard to watch him go through this and not understand how he's feeling...but you _HAVE_ to be brave for him...shhhh, Adam...don't let Tommy hear you, honey... he'll think something's gone wrong...you gotta be strong..._Adam, pull yourself together!_'

Adam tried to control his emotions, but failed miserably, burying his head deeper into Lisa's shoulder, sobbing his heart out. Lisa let this happen, petting Adam's hair softly...

Then, a weak little voice behind them murmured, 'Adam...'

Adam raised his head from Lisa's shoulder and looked over to Tommy, who was using some of his now limited energy storage to lift his head off the pillow and look for his boyfriend, his ghostly white face shining with sweat and tears, huge dark circles around his eyes.

With great difficulty, Tommy reached out his pale, shaking hand, 'Adam, what's wrong, honey? Why are you crying?...Why'd you...leave me...what'd I do? Come back and help me, baby...please...I need you...Eva...she's coming, Adam. I need...you...to help...me. I promise...I won't...die, Adam...I promise...I won't...leave you,' tears ran down the blonde's face as he smiled slightly at Adam, trying to reassure, even in the condition he was in, 'I just know...I'm not...gonna...die. I love...you...too...much...to just...die. I'd...miss...you...too much. But...you gotta...help me...tell me...Imma be...okay...because...it hurts...so much...right now. I c-can...only do this...with your help...'

Tommy's outstretched hand shot to his bump, moaning loudly as he contracted again. Adam watched him put his chin to his chest and grip the pillow for support, straining and pushing with all his might, his face contorted, making a big effort to show Adam he could be brave and strong. The midwife softly encouraged him, 'Good boy, honey...come on...reeeeally go for it..._harder!_...with everything you've got! Push, Tommy...I need you to give me more than that, sweetheart. You're doing great, honey...but harder!'

'HARDER? WHATAYA MEAN, HARDER? ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME? I'M ALREADY PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!' cried Tommy, but he dug his nails deeper into the pillow and forced himself to push even harder. He exhaled with a loud, echoing shriek, panting and screaming, 'OH MY GAWD! GET IT OUT OF ME RIGHT. NOW! F*CK! F*CK! OW! OW! OW!'

'Come on...don't stop, Tommy!' the midwife coaxed, and the blonde threw himself forward to push again, gritting his teeth and whining loudly.

'Good job! Keep pushing, sweetie...you're doing so well! Okay...now breathe...relax...now push again...GOOD BOY! Keep going...super! Now rest...just a bit...now push...and keep that push going until the end of your pain.'

Tommy did so, the beads sweat visibly running down his face, his expression pained yet focused. He exhaled and panted, 'OH...GAWD! IS IT EVEN...WORKING? I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T EVEN TELL IF IT'S WORKING OR NOT! IS SHE COMING, GODDAMNIT!'

'It is working, honey...she's coming slowly. Come on, now...don't stop. You're doing so good...but I need you to keep going, sweetie,' said the midwife softly, looking up at Tommy with an encouraging smile, 'I know you're tired, honey...but can you please keep going for me?'

Tommy nodded, groaned and push again, whining loudly. Adam, meanwhile, was trying his hardest to will himself to go over and help Tommy again...but his feet wouldn't carry him. He felt so useless, standing and watching from afar as his glitter baby struggled to bring his daughter into the world.

'Adam,' Lisa whispered after a moment, 'he really needs you to be with him, honey...he needs you to tell him to keep going. You can see it in his eyes, can't you? He wants to give up right now so badly...and he soon will if you don't go and help him. Adam? Are you even listening to me?'

Adam was listening to Lisa, but was almost entranced with watching Tommy. Gawd, Tommy was such a little trooper...Adam had _never_ seen Tommy put so much effort into _anything_ before...but he needed help. Big time.

'Lisa...I...I dunno how to help him,' Adam whispered awkwardly, tears in his eyes, 'Gawd...what the hell am I meant to do here?'

'Just your presence and support is enough,' Lisa reassured Adam, 'he's trying to prove to you right now that he's strong, but the questions he's asking...that's him doubting himself. He's doing this to please...but he doesn't think he'll ever be able to go all the way. You need to be beside him to show him that HE CAN do it.'

Once the contraction left him, the little blonde reached out his hand for Adam's again and said, 'See, Adam? I'm...n-not scared...of the pain...or doing what I gotta do...anymore...it's just...a little...h-hard...to deal with. Don't...be scared...baby. I'm not...scared...anymore. Stay positive...Adam. That's...why...you're so loved. That's...your best...quality. I c-can't d-do this...without...you. All...I need...is you...'

Lisa softly gave Adam a little push forward, and he walked shakily back to Tommy's side, taking the blonde's outstretched hand in his, smiling kindly, 'Thank God one of us isn't scared...I'm freakin' terrified. Mkay, honey...keep breathing...just relax until you feel your next urge...shhh...it's okay...we're almost there...just a few more pushes and she'll be here...you're doing great, baby.' He wiped Tommy's sweat away gently with a towel, whispering, 'Shhh, glitter baby...deep breaths...almost there...think about Eva...she's nearly here, Tommy...we're almost parents...just a few more minutes, and it'll all be over...' Adam softly kissed Tommy's forehead, making sure Tommy knew how much he was loved, even in the state he was in. He grazed his fingers against Tommy's face lovingly, and Tommy reached out and did the same to Adam, panting breathlessly, sobbing slightly, 'I love you, Adam...I missed you when you were all the way over there. I need your help. J-just...promise me you won't l-let me go.'

Adam sobbed too, trying not to let his tears fall onto Tommy, 'I promise, glitter baby.'

Suddenly, the blonde giggled a little, 'Look at us both...we're idiots...'

Adam laughed slightly through his tears, 'what makes us idiots?'

'The fact that we're both grown men...well, not BOTH...grown men...but you understand that I still...think of myself...like that. We are crying over a...little bit of...pain...one of us...is currently in the process of giving birth...and the other...looks like...such a hot mess...at the moment,' Tommy giggled through breathlessness, 'look at...yourself, Adam.'

Adam took out his compact mirror shakily from his pocket and stared at himself. His eyeliner and glitter were all down his face, which was sweaty and slightly rosy. His hair was slightly out of place as well...Adam grinned slightly, 'I _do_ look kinda bad...and for the first time, I don't care...'

Tommy laughed breathlessly, smiling up at Adam lovingly. Adam smiled back in adoration.

They just looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes...

Then, after a moment, Tommy began to moan louder as the pain returned. He grabbed both of Adam's hands, digging his nails in as he pushed as hard as he could, a blinding, burning sensation now taking over his lower half. After about five seconds, he exhaled, sobbing loudly, 'OOOOOH! IT'S WORSE! IT STINGS! OW! AH! MMM! _IT'S STINGING!_ _I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE_! OW! OW OW! AHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOH!'

The midwife looked up at Tommy, recognising a change in his tone, rubbing his leg comfortingly, 'alright sweetheart, she's crowning...you're almost there...'

As Tommy continued to sob and whimper, she reached out and sympathetically petted his bump, 'I know, Tommy...lots of burning and stretching...but it won't be long now...I promise...hold on to Adam and Lisa...they'll help you through this bad bit...you just gotta push through the burning...I know it's hard...but you gotta trust your body and just push with everything you have left. With your next contraction, I need you to push, and I'm talking about pushing with all your might, Tommy...like you've never pushed before, alright pet?'

Tommy groaned a little at the thought of the hard work and pain still to come, but weakly mumbled, 'Mmm hmm...o-okay...I'll t-try...ooooh! It hurts!'

'You're almost there now...reach down and feel, sweetie,' said the midwife softly, and Tommy shakily reached his hand down between his thighs to touch his child's head tenderly.

'Oh my...h-holy f**k,' he whispered weakly, his fingers touching what felt very much like a bowling ball coming out his opening, 'gawd...how the f**k am I d-doing this?' He drew his hand away quickly, almost in disgust, staring at his fingers, which were now coated with a red liquid 'Is th-that b-blood? M-my blood?' Tommy felt himself get very dizzy and then fall heavily back on his pillow. He knew he'd fainted and tried desperately to wake up, as he knew panic would ensue, and sure enough, he felt Adam's cold hands on his face and he heard Adam yelling, 'NO! TOMMY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, MAN! PLEASE, HONEY! WAKE UP! Oh G-gawd...please don't be dead...please, please, please don't let him be dead...I...I LOVE YOU, TOMMY! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, GLITTER BABY!'

Tommy felt himself contract again...he felt another strong urge...and that's what brought his out of his unconsciousness, groaning and grunting as he pushed again.

'Oh, thank f**k for that,' whimpered Adam, his pale face looking highly relieved as he helped Tommy lean forward again, 'don't do that to me, glitter-baby...'

Tommy gave a low whine deep in this throat, the burning sensation increasing each time he held his breath. Once his contraction ebbed away, he wrapped his arms around Adam and buried his face in his shoulder, sobbing and crying in great distress, 'it hurts...it hurts...IT HURTS!...ow...ow...ow...please...help...me...Adam. Please...OMG IT _BURNS_ LIKE CRAZY!'

Adam didn't know what the hell to do except shush Tommy gently and hold him close and wipe his own tears away quickly before Tommy could see that he was crying...he couldn't bring himself to tell Tommy it'd all be okay, because he didn't know whether it would be or not, even if Tommy HAD promised he wouldn't die...it wasn't really something you can promise after all...and after that little fainting session, Adam wasn't so sure at all anymore. Adam felt lost.

Lisa, however, was very good, not taking the b*tch slap attempt of earlier to heart, rubbing her free hand across Tommy's shoulder blades and whispering, 'Almost there sweetie...you're almost there...' Between contractions, she'd pet Tommy's arm gently and comfortingly, blot his ghostly white face and tell him he was doing a great job. Adam told him the same, looking into Tommy's eyes, which were full of tears of pain. He told him not to give up...because that looked exactly like what Tommy was about to do.

'Sing some more to me, Adam...please,' whimpered Tommy, staring up at Adam, his sweet brown eyes full of pain.

'W-what will I sing?' Adam stammered, looking as though he'd rather not.

'Please, Adam...th-this is how you c-can help me right now. S-sing _Halo_...by Beyonce,' Tommy tried to smile, his eyes brimming...that was his and Adam's song...the song they'd first cuddled to...the song they'd first had sex to...the only song, bar anything by Manson...and 'Music Again' that Adam had ever heard Tommy humming to himself.

Adam smiled, 'Okay, baby...I'll try as best I can.'

Adam began to sing Tommy's request, petting his boyfriend's face tenderly.

After a moment, Tommy managed to sob, 'That's l-lovely, Adam...I f-feel b-better already...keep singing, baby.'

Adam did so, even when Tommy began to whine loudly in pain again.

Tommy looked like death warmed up as his next contraction hit him like a tonne of bricks.

'Come on! _Really push down_...with everything you've got! Harder, sweetie. Push, Tommy...push, push, push..._good job_...quick breath in...and go again. PUSH HARDER, SWEETIE! _Good boy!_' the midwife whispered coaxingly and encouragingly, not letting Tommy give up without a fight, 'come on...big push...REALLY HARD! _Excellent_! Good boy...just keep pushing like that for as long as you can, Tommy!'

Adam hooked his arm around Tommy's leg again and helped his him put his chin to his chest, moving closer to Tommy, still singing 'Halo' softly as Tommy pushed through the burning pressure as best he could, his breath leaving him every so often as a loud moan or cry. He was using every ounce of energy he had left, his soul begging for the child to make her entrance, nails digging deep into Adam's hand, his face screwed up in the effort, his blood pounding in his ears, his lungs now adding to the list of body parts which felt like they were on fire...

Finally, as the pain became almost unbearable, the midwife said, 'Alright honey...stop pushing for a minute...just relax. I see we'll have to give you a little break for a moment...get your energy back. Just try and breathe through your next pain, okay? She's not gonna go back in, honey...her head's fully crowned now.'

'Lisa...' whimpered Tommy in a faint whisper, 'will you...please...go...check...see if it's...true...because it f**king burns...it hurts so bad...I need her out...I need to know if she's nearly here...aah...oh man...this is so not rock and roll...'

Lisa did as she was told, and informed Tommy that his child was crowned. Tommy nodded in approval, bit his lip and closed his eyes, laying his head on the pillow, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Adam finished singing and kissed Tommy lightly on the lips, not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Tommy looked just like a little angel as he lay there, broken and fragile, his little face so, so pale and shining with sweat, still and quiet...at peace for at least a moment...

Adam actually bent down and whispered, 'Stay with me, Tommy...please stay with me, baby...' in his boyfriend's ear, afraid that this was the end for him...because he _did_ look ready to fade away...he was whiter than the bed-sheets.

Tommy just smiled slightly, in spite of the pain, his eyes still shut, and mumbled, 'I'm not...going...anywhere...baby.'

He gave Adam's arm a squeeze, trying to reassure him boyfriend as much as he could. He could tell Adam was extremely worried about him.

Tommy opened his eyes slightly, squinting up at Adam. His vision was very blurry...yet he knew that his boyfriend was there. He smiled tiredly again.

'I'm right...here, Adam. And there...you are. That's you...' he moved his hand down Adam's arm and held his hand as tightly as he could, 'you're...right there...beside me...like you said you...would be. Just like...you promised. I love you...honey.'

Tommy pulled Adam's hand towards him and placed it on his chest, lacing his fingers into Adam's and squeezing his hand again, 'My heart's...beating...so fast. Feel it? That only happens...when you're...near me, baby.' He looked into Adam's eyes, his expression soft and loving.

Adam smiled slightly, feeling Tommy's little heart racing beneath his hospital gown, letting the tears that had been welling up in his eyes as Tommy spoke to him roll down his face, 'You...you know I love you too, right Tommy? More than anything in the world.'

Tommy nodded a little, his smile slowly growing. He reached out his free hand to try and wipe Adam's tears, 'Awww...don't cry, baby. You're too...beautiful...to cry...'

'Oh, glitter baby...' Adam sobbed quietly, letting his tears fall on Tommy as he buried his face in the blonde's neck. He felt a soft hand on his back, petting him softly.

'There there, honey...shhhh. I'll...be okay. Don't cry...for me, baby boy. We're gonna...have a...beautiful...little girl...in a minute. She's...gonna be...named...Eva. And she's...gonna be...the most wonderful...little girl...in the whole world. And we're gonna take her home...and make sure...she knows...that we love her...more than life itself...and that she's...very special.'

Adam let out a muffled laugh from Tommy's shoulder and mumbled, 'Is that the happy ending to our fairytale or something, Tommy?'

'No...' Tommy smiled, and Adam lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows. Tommy grinned softly at Adam, brushing his cheek gently with his fingertips, 'well...I was gonna...ask. Maybe...when all this is over...would you consider...' he lowered his voice and breathed the end of the sentence into Adam's ear, 'marrying me?'

Adam's face broke into smile, and he whispered, 'Of course I will...I'll do whatever you want when this is over, honey.'

Tommy chuckled slightly, 'Good...okay...I was afraid...you'd...say no...'

Adam laughed, 'I gotta ask, who the f**k could say no to that, Tommy?' He kissed the blonde softly all over his face.

Tommy chuckled again, 'calm down...stop kissing me. Enough kissy kissy for now...save it for when I'm crying in pain again.'

Adam laughed slightly, 'Alright, sweetie...you don't have to talk for my sake anymore...just relax for now.'

Tommy closed his eyes, a smile still plastered on his pale, sweaty face, though he continued to squeeze Adam's hand comfortingly.

Just prior to Tommy's next contraction, the midwife put a finger between the head of the child and Tommy's opening, pulling back gently, making her way around. Tommy gasped at the strange sensation and his whole body visibly tensed as he lifted his head off the pillow and stared at her, 'W-what are you doing? OMG that's n-not cool at all, d-dude, whatever you're d-doing down there...' Tommy suddenly felt slightly embarrassed...realising now that he was on display for the world to see, when the only people in the past who'd ever seen that half of him unclothed were Adam, himself and his own mother.

'I'm stretching you out a little, sweetie...we don't want you to tear at this stage...you're doing so well. Just breathe through this one, honey...take a rest. Arch your back if it helps, sweetheart. NO TOMMY! Resist the urge! Fight it! TRY TO FIGHT IT, SWEETIE!'

Tommy thrashed in pain, curling in on himself a little, trying hard to fight the continuous urges, panting hysterically and moaning loudly. Adam saw immediately that Tommy's good mood had now left him, as he watched the blonde have a tough time fighting his urges to push. He knew Tommy needed his complete and total support right now...

With that in mind, Adam gently pulled Tommy's struggling form towards him, making him arch his back slightly, holding him close and whispering, 'Fight it, baby...fight it...come on...don't panic...beat it...don't let it get to you...just breathe, honey...good boy, Tommy...shhh, glitter baby...come on, breathe...short, fast breaths...pant, Tommy...like a puppy would...yeah, I know it's lame...but you have to. No...stop pushing...stop it! Pant for me...goooood boy...that's it...don't push, just pant...shhhh, honey...breathe...breathe...breathe...thaaaat's it, Tommy-boy...come on, don't hold your breath, sweetie...you need to keep panting...hang in there...concentrate on your breathing...in and out...in and out...good boy...yes...I know you're dizzy and tired...and I know it hurts...but you've gotta just breathe through it this one time...here, use this...breathe through this...' Adam handed Tommy his old friend; the gas and air mask. However, as Tommy put it to his mouth, he found that it didn't help him anymore, and he threw it across the room, screaming in a strained voice, 'THAT ISN'T HELPING! AAADAAAAM! HOLD ME! PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO! OWW! I...NEED...TO PUSH! I CAN'T HOLD ON...MUCH LONGER!'

Adam held Tommy closer to his body in a protective way as the blonde whined and sobbed, desperate to fulfil the urges that were overwhelming him. Adam rocked his boyfriend gently from side to side, shushing him softly. Tommy kept a firm grip of Adam's hand, panting furiously through his nose and biting his lip, his face turning even paler. Adam continued to whisper comfortingly to Tommy, 'Keep panting, honey...don't push, no matter how bad you wanna...that's it...you're doing great...not much longer...later on, I'll give you a kiss for each second you fight the urge...I know, honey...I know how much it hurts...but not much longer now...I promise...keep fighting it, glitter baby...think about Eva...all this will be over soon...and then you can give our daughter loads of your amazing cuddles...shhhh, Tommy...breathe...and try not to scream...conserve your energy...awww, sweetheart...I know it's hard...I know, baby...'

Tommy sobbed harder and buried his face in Adam's chest as his contraction peaked, gripping his hand tightly, 'OWWWW! MMMMM! IT REALLY HURTS, ADAM! I CAN'T FIGHT IT MUCH LONGER! I GOTTA PUSH! I JUST GOTTA! I NEED HER OUT NOW! MMMMM! OOOOOH! AHHHH!' Tommy gagged a little, threatening to projectile vomit again, but Adam did not let go of Tommy in disgust. He continued to embrace the tiny blonde, not wanting to let him go.

Adam hugged Tommy close and rubbed his back softly, whispering, 'You don't have to resist for much longer...your contraction should be over in like, ten seconds...breathe through this last little bit, honey...and count with me...okay? Here we go...ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...'

Tommy sobbed and whimpered, 'Th-three...t-two...one...mmm!' He gave a great shudder as the pain subsided, and hugged Adam closer still, crying louder into his chest, 'Oh...oh gawd..._oh gawd..._that was the worst one...ow...ow...ah...mmm...Th-that was...s-so hard...'

Adam softly pulled Tommy's hidden face from himself and made a point of looking into the blonde's sweet, brown eyes, which were brimming with tears and ringed with tiredness, 'Awww, baby. I know it was...but you did it, sweetheart,' he kissed Tommy lightly on the lips for several seconds, 'I'm very proud of you for resisting...really proud...but listen, you gotta take nice, slow breaths for me now...so you don't faint again...there, there, Tommy...' he let the blonde bury his face into his shoulder, as he petted his hair comfortingly. Adam didn't know whether Tommy could still hear him or not, but he continued to speak to him anyway, 'it's alright, Tommy-boy...let it all out...you just let it all out...and I'll hold those broken pieces together for you...see, now...I told you I wouldn't leave you to do all this alone. I love you too much, honey.' He rubbed Tommy's heaving shoulders softly, 'awww, baby...I know, Tommy...I know...but you just gotta bare it a tiny while more...and I promise this will all be worth while.'

Tommy softly controlled his emotions for long enough the stammer out, 'I l-love you, Adam...d-don't let g-go of m-me...'

Once his next contraction came, Tommy screamed in pure exhaustion and total agony as the midwife encouraged, 'Alright, come on! _GOOD BOY_! Push, Tommy, PUSH! HARDER THAN THAT, TOMMY! NOTHING'S HAPPENING! PUSH HARDER, HONEY! WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! COME ON! BIG EFFORT, SWEETHEART! I NEED YOU TO KEEP GOING! COME _ON_, NOW! I _KNOW_ YOU CAN PUSH HARDER THAN THAT, TOMMY! WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! LIKE YOU'VE NEVER PUSHED BEFORE! _THERE_ YOU GO! _THAT'S IT_!'

Tommy forced his effort down through the pain harder still, fighting through his extreme exhaustion, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Adam's hand, pushing as hard as he possibly could, screaming at the top of his lungs as the burning sensation he felt increased to an unbearable level. He buried his head in Adam's shoulder, sobbing loudly, his muffled but still-desperate shrieks filling the room. Adam suddenly felt a painful sensation as Tommy's teeth sunk into his shoulder, but Adam let this happen, even when he felt the warm, wet feeling of drawn blood seeping through his shirt sleeve. Tommy released Adam's flesh at the taste of blood, gasping, 'I'm so...sorry...baby...I can't...believe...I just did...that...to you.' He screamed in pain, his face changing from apologetic, to utter rage, 'actually...I can believe it...you deserve it...you did this to me...you jerk! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, ADAM! OWWWWW! F*CK A DUCK! GET IT OUTTA ME! GET IT OUT! AAAAAAAAHHH!' Tommy pushed again with the urge, gripping his boyfriend's hand tighter than ever, trying his hardest to hurt Adam as much as possible...but Adam was strong and was able to pretend he didn't feel any pain.

Adam smiled, trying not to laugh at Tommy's 'f*ck a duck', and said, 'S'ok Tommy...I forgive you, even if you aren't sorry. I couldn't give a shit if you hate me...I'll still love you anyway. Will you let me squeeze your hand like this when I get my tetanus shot for this bite, though?'

Tommy hissed in pain, 'YEAH, RIGHT! AAAAAAHHHHHH!' He took another breath, pushing with all his strength, his hand gripping Adam's even tighter, screaming loudly, 'I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE ADAM LAMBERT! HE'S NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER GETTING INTO MY PANTS AGAIN!' Tommy growled fiercely through his clenched teeth, his face both angry and focused...which Adam though was a very scary look on Tommy. This caused Adam take a little step back from him, looking slightly afraid.

The little blonde continued pushing with all his might, the sweat and tears running down his face again in torrents, putting all his rage into the effort, squeezing Adam's hand so hard that Adam thought the blood flow to it would stop at any moment. Tommy beat his other clenched fist against the pillow, screaming angrily. The pain was excruciating...but he just kept pushing through it...and it was working.

'Excellent, honey!' said the midwife over Tommy's angry, agonising yells, 'she's coming, sweetheart! Keep pushing like that and we'll have her out in no time at all! Good boy, Tommy! Great job! Come on..._that's_ it! YOU CAN DO IT, SWEETIE!'

Tommy continued to scream at Adam while making a huge effort, 'AND ANOTHER THING! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FOR HIRING ANOTHER BASSIST! AAAH! AND ALSO FOR THAT TIME YOU GOT ME THE WRONG SMOOTHIE FROM PINK BERRY! AND THE TIME YOU GOT ME A BIG MAC FROM MACDONALDS WHEN YOU KNOW I NEED MY HAPPY MEAL! AND THAT TIME YOU MADE ME WEAR PINK LIPSTICK ONSTAGE WITH THAT BLUE OUTFIT THAT TOTALLY CLASHED! OOOOOOOOW! AND THE TIME YOU WOULDN'T LET ME LISTEN TO THE RADIO WHEN YOU MIGRANE! AND FOR HATING THE SONG 'BARBIE GIRL' WHEN YOU KNOW THAT'S LIKE MY SECOND FAVOURITE SONG EVER! AND FOR DOING THIS TO ME! OWWWWWW! I WISH I DIDN'T LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH I NEVER KNEW YOU! OW! OW! OW! GET HER THE F**K OUTTA ME!' Tommy's nails dug into Adam's arm, leaving a deep scratch. Adam felt this, but in his head, however, Adam was finding Tommy's little rant hilarious. He was being yelled at for all the most minor details.

Eventually, Tommy felt back on his pillow, his rage running out, sobbing, 'N-no...don't make me push again...please...I can't do it anymore...I'm t-too tired...' but Adam softly put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him gently.

'Great job, glitter baby,' Adam murmured to Tommy, wiping his boyfriend's sweaty face gently once again, 'You're doing great! I am SO proud of you, baby. I know you're really tired, but we still need you, honey.'

Tommy just shook his head frantically, sobbing and whining loudly, 'I can't...I can't...I can't...please don't make me do it anymore...please, Adam! I'm begging you! Make it stop! I want her out!'

Adam looked into Tommy's eyes once more and shook his head slightly, 'You gotta push her out, baby...keep trying...don't give up, honey.'

Tommy sobbed helplessly and leaned right back in bed, arching his back and staring up at the ceiling, whining loudly, his face already shining with sweat again. He gave a long, pathetic cry of desperation, clinging onto Adam for dear life. He looked at his boyfriend again, even more pleadingly, 'I can't push anymore...I'm too tired, Adam! I just can't do it anymore! Please, please, please don't make me do this anymore! OOOWWWW!'

But Adam was determined, and got down to Tommy's face level again, beginning to whisper assertively, coaxingly and encouragingly, so that only Tommy could hear him, 'Now, sweetie...concentrate! _Yes, you can do it_! Come on, baby, you have to...just this last little bit..._almost there...it's nearly over, honey. _Let's do this thing right, Tommy...take a deep breath and push with all you've got again...while you still have the contraction and the urge!' He squeezed Tommy's hand, rubbing his arm comfortingly, 'Come on! I know you can do it, sweetie...I just know you can. Big push, honey!'

Reluctantly, the blonde shakily did as was told, screaming loudly once again and making straining noises. Adam hugged Tommy closer still and helped him put his chin to his chest. He continued to whisper to him, 'Nice job! Keep going. You can do this, Tommy...almost there, baby...you're almost there. Good! Now relax, just a little...breathe, honey...short, fast breaths. Glamtastic! Okay, Tommy-boy, you can do it! Push again, baby...come on, now! Yes, Tommy. You know you have to! Nothing's changed, honey...you're almost there...come on...push! _That's_ it! You're doing it! Keep pushing, babes...wonderful! Good boy! She's coming, sweetie...just a little while more! COME ON, HONEY! YOU CAN DO THIS! Good! And again, baby! You're doing so great...I'm _so_ proud of you! Keep going...awesome!'

Adam sat next to Tommy, hugging him close around the shoulders, putting his head to Tommy's, the black and the blonde locks mixing together. Adam held his breath, trying to empower his boyfriend, a focused look on his face, as Tommy pushed as hard as he could, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, sweating profusely. He forced himself to bite his lip in order to put all his strength into pushing, and the room was suddenly deadly quiet again, apart from the midwife instructing Tommy on what to do. Tommy didn't dare let his breath out, but forced himself to keep going, feeling as though his heart was about the stop. He finally gave a pathetic-sounding little grunt as a lot of the burning pressure he was feeling freed itself, tears of happiness streaming down his face at the relief he felt, but he was truly drained after that extra effort, and he gasped, 'OMG...F**KING OW! THIS HURTS LIKE MUCH MORE THAN JUST A MOTHER-F**KER, ADAM! PLEASE...TAKE OVER FOR ME...I'M TOO TIRED!'

Adam closed his eyes, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's request and in amazed relief...Tommy had almost done it! He told the blonde to relax a little, shushing him gently, holding him close and petting his hair soothingly. He helped Tommy take deep, calming breaths, breathing with his boyfriend, waving his hand in a circular motion. Tommy tried desperately to catch his breath, trying to follow Adam's breathing. The midwife softly helped by assisting the child as it turned slightly to one side.

'Fantastic work, honey! That's her head out. Just one more push, sweetheart, to pass the shoulders,' the midwife smiled at Tommy.

Tommy began to whine in protest, feeling dizzy and sick...feeling almost unable to lift his head off the pillow, 'No...no, I can't...I can't do this anymore...please...pull her out...PLEASE! NO! I CAN'T PUSH ANYMORE! I JUST CAN'T! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!' but both Lisa and Adam encouraged him the finish the job...

'Come on, Tommy! Just one more, and it'll be over! You heard her sweetie...ready? Deep breath and push again,' Lisa grinned, as Adam put his hand behind Tommy's back to help slightly again as Tommy reluctantly put his chin to his chest, holding his breath, but not for long, as he let it out almost immediately with a sob, breathing quickly, head falling back on the pillow, looking exhausted beyond belief.

'And again, Tommy. Big push, baby,' Adam murmured encouragingly, trying to keep Tommy focused, feeling his boyfriend's grip loosening on his hand more and more by the minute...he knew that Tommy's strength wasn't going to hold out much longer.

'No! I'm sorry...I can't! I'm too tired...I just can't...it hurts..._oww_...someone...ANYONE...pull her out...I can't push anymore...please help me!' Tommy whined, still trying to catch his breath, but the midwife continued to encourage him, 'YES YOU CAN, SWEETHEART! I KNOW YOU'RE EXHAUSTED, BUT I _NEED_ YOU TO GIVE ME ONE MORE BIG PUSH, HONEY! RIGHT NOW!'

Tommy moaned helplessly and then pushed again with little effort, not lifting his head from the pillow, closing his eyes, whining loudly rather than holding any of his breath. He sobbed and whined, feeling completely unable to make any sort of effort even one more time, 'I...can't do it...anymore...I gotta...stop...I gotta...give up...so...weak...can't go on...can't do it...ugh...mmm...'

Tommy closed his eyes weakly and gave a loud moan of exhaustion, tears still running down his face. Everything in him just wanted to give in...

Adam, however, kissed Tommy and smiled elatedly at him. The blonde opened his tired eyes to look up at his boyfriend, intending to tell him he couldn't go on.

But just then...looking at Adam's smiling face, Tommy realised how happy it would make Adam if he just finished the job...if only he could muster the strength.

'GOOD JOB! COME ON, BABY!' encouraged Adam excitedly, almost unable to control his emotions, 'ONE MORE TIME, HONEY! JUST ONCE MORE...YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! WE STILL NEED YOU! DON'T GIVE UP! EVA'S COMING, TOMMY...JUST ONE MORE BIG PUSH AND SHE'LL BE OUT! I PROMISE, BABY! _COME ON...FOR ME? ONE MORE TIME FOR ME, TOMMY! PLEASE, HONEY! LOOK, I'LL HELP YOU...WE'LL FINISH IT TOGETHER! I'LL BE YOUR STRENGTH!'_

He smiled happily as his boyfriend nodded tiredly, 'Okay...then. One...more...time. For...you. But you...gotta do it...with me. Okay, Adam? After three...'

Adam's smile grew as he said, 'Alright...ready, Tommy? You can do this, baby! Okay? One. Two. Three. GO!' He gripped Tommy's hand firmly as the blonde screamed and grunted again, dramatically jerking forward to push one last time.

'Come on...push, Tommy,' whispered Adam, smiling widely, yet trying to remain calm, 'you're doing so good, baby...almost there...we're almost there...good boy, that's it.'

Adam could feel Tommy shaking all over again, his whole body tensed in the effort.

Tommy squeezed Adam's hand and used his last surge of energy to push as hard as he could one last time, his face twisted in agony and exhaustion, groaning and gritting his teeth. Adam helped Tommy for a final time, putting his arm around him and helping him lean forward, now unable to contain his excitement, 'GOOD JOB! AWESOME, GLITTER BABY!' He pulled Tommy's leg back a little and accidentally caught a glimpse of what was going on...he couldn't tear his eyes away from the 'miracle' of birth, his mouth open in shock, disgust and total awe.

He smiled widely, still watching the progress with amazement, 'OH MY GAWD, TOMMY! I SEE HER! SHE'S COMING, BABY! OMG YOU'RE DOING IT, HONEY! YOU'RE TOTALLY DOING IT! KEEP PUSHING, TOMMY-BOY! JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE, BABY! A LITTLE BIT MORE! GOOD BOY! YOU'RE DOIN' GREAT! OH GAWD, THIS IS REALLY DISGUSTING...YOU'D ACTUALLY LOVE WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE, TOMMY...IT'S LIKE ALL YOUR FAVOURITE HORROR MOVIES, ROLLED INTO ONE SCENE...F**K, HOW ARE YOU DOIN' THIS, HONEY? NEVER MIND...DON'T ANSWER THAT, JUST KEEP PUSHING...YOU'RE SO CLOSE! YOU ARE SO, SO CLOSE, BABY! DON'T GIVE UP! COME ON! THAT'S IT! GOOD BOY!'

Once again, the blonde felt beads of sweat form on his face. He hugged his arm around Adam tightly and kept a vice-like grip on Adam's hand. He suddenly let his breath out with a gasp as he felt the child move down more...feeling the shoulders release themselves. Adam gasped also, feeling a little sick at what he was watching, 'Oh gawd..._good boy, _honey. I see her shoulders...you're doing wonderfully. Just one more push, Tommy.'

The blonde began panting and whining in protest again, 'Y-you said that last time! I c-can't d-do it again! I'm s-so tired...feel s-sick...dizzy...uuh...'

Adam gave Tommy's shoulder a comforting rub, pulled him closer into his embrace and continued to encourage him, 'I know I did, baby...but I promise this time! You're nearly there! Just one more, baby! I know you can do it. One more push, that's all we need, Tommy...come on, baby...after three again. One...two...three!'

Tommy did as he was told on 'three' and held his breath one more time, squeezing his eyes shut, putting all the strength he had left into the final effort, holding onto Adam tightly. Tommy screamed as he pushed, groaning through clenched teeth, but he heard Adam's voice over the screams, coaching him excitedly, 'GOOD BOY, TOMMY! SHE'S COMING, HONEY! COME ON, BABY...ALMOST THERE! YOU'RE DOIN' SO AMAZING, SWEETIE!'

Every voice, including his own screaming, was echoed to him...words weren't clear, yet the sound of voices was amplified by a million in his throbbing head. He felt as though he was going to fall backwards and die at any moment...that he'd split in half...that the pain would never end...and yet he kept pushing as hard as he could, Adam's excited voice the only thing driving him to carry on. He forced the effort down through his body...down through the pain...down to where it needed to go.

Then, after about thirty seconds of massive effort that Tommy had believed himself incapable of before he'd been persuaded otherwise, he gave a little satisfied moan as with a gush of fluid, tiny Eva entered the world, breathed her first breath of air and let out her first healthy cries of life.

'Well done, sweetheart, ' called the midwife over the child's cries, 'it's a beautiful little girl...11.47am. Good job, momma!'

Tommy grinned tiredly up at Adam as he began to sob happily, smiling at his boyfriend and letting him fall back in bed. He gently brushed his fingers through Tommy's hair, knelt down and softly kissed his boyfriend's pale, sweaty cheek and whispered emotionally, 'Oh my gawd, dude...that was...you were..._amazing_. Oh, honey...she's...she's out. She's alive...you're alive. She's...perfect. She's tiny...but she's so perfect...oh, Tommy...you did it, glitter baby.'

Tommy flopped back on the pillow, panting breathlessly, moaning a little with relief and smiling tiredly, closing his eyes for about a minute, feeling nothing but pure relief and extreme exhaustion, listening to his child crying...it was like music to his ears.

He felt someone wiping his face clean of sweat and tears and then cold fingers petting his cheek softly and somebody kiss him gently on the mouth, but he didn't open his eyes. He just lay there for a while, totally at peace, hearing his child crying and hearing Adam's voice praise him again quietly somewhere in the distance and sob, 'Oh my gawd! She's so tiny...Lisa, look...she's really, really tiny. Oh gawd...she's beautiful...except for all that stuff all over here which Imma pretend I don't see. You're gonna clean her up, right? Okay, that's good...OMG, sweetie! She looks like you, glitter baby! You did it, honey...she's out, sweetheart...you did it. Tommy...glitter baby...talk to me...are you okay, honey?'

Tommy smiled a little, but didn't open his eyes as he panted, 'I'm...okay...just give...me...like...a second...to breathe...'

After hours of agony and exhausting work, Tommy now felt no pain at all...no urges to push...he felt nothing but the beating of his own heart in his chest and Adam's cold fingers brushing his cheek softly. His work was finally done...

Lisa gently petted Tommy's hair and whispered, 'Well done, Tommy. I'm so proud of you. She's beautiful, honey.'

Tommy grinned again, still not opening his eyes, and whispered, 'I'm proud of me, too. I know...she's beautiful...I can tell...without looking at her...Adam's her dad...of course she's beautiful.'

His eyes snapped open after a long moment as he searched around for his daughter, his head not leaving the pillow. He whispered breathlessly and emotionally, 'M-my baby? Is...she...alright? Where...is...she? I...want...my...baby. Give me...my...Eva.'

He reached out his shaking hands as though he were a little boy begging for candy.

'One second, sweetie...I'm just getting her all cleaned up and making sure she's breathing okay...and then you can hold her,' the midwife cut the chord and cleaned Eva up a little. She counted all Eva's fingers and toes and quickly checked her spine from any abnormalities. Finding none, she gently wrapped the wailing child up in a pink blanket and placed her gently into Tommy's out-stretched arms, 'Here she is...hold her head, honey. There you go...good job mom- I mean, daddy.'

'Mommy's good too,' giggled Tommy through his streaming tears, 'Adam's 'daddy'...Eva needs somebody to call mommy, so I guess that's me...'

The midwife laughed slightly as she began to clean Tommy up a little...not that there was much to clean up, since he hadn't torn one little bit.

Eva was a very tiny, petite child...but by no means unhealthy. Tommy began to sob with happiness, immediately feeling unconditional love as he felt his child's warmth through his thin hospital gown, forgetting the excruciating pain she'd caused him. He brought her close to his body, sniffing in her sweet scent and kissing her all over. Adam wrapped his arm softly around Tommy and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Oh my gawd...you did it, dude!' sobbed Adam happily, glad to see Tommy finally pain-free and relieved to see his daughter...safe and well. He was slightly breathless, half laughing through his tears, 'oh my gawd...look at her...she's perfect...she's beautiful...and she sure can scream,' Adam grinned at Tommy as the colour began to drain back into his boyfriend's face, though he continued to pant breathlessly, still quietly saying 'ow...' occasionally, even if the pain had left him, 'you did it, Tommy...it's over! You did it! Well done, glitter baby! I am SO proud of you! You did so good!' he gently hugged Tommy around his shoulders so as not to hurt him in his fragile state, 'I...I thought I was gonna lose you there for a second...' he sobbed slightly, but Tommy gave him a little shake.

'I'm fine, though! Stop being so stupid...enough!...I'm alive! Love of God, I didn't die, Adam. I'm still here! You're annoying me now...look at your daughter, goddamnit! She's the one who should be crying...she's the one that's just been shoved through a hole the size of an baseball. And even she's crying less than you! Hell...even I'm crying less than you...I'm the one that's just given birth! Pull yourself together, man! You're the daddy...you can't get all soppy over what could have been...just look at what is...and that's Eva. She is!' mumbled Tommy sternly from somewhere in Adam's hug, causing Adam to laugh slightly, sniffling a little as he sucked up his tears.

'I gotta ask though Tommy...what does that even MEAN..._she is?_ What the heck's that?'

'I dunno,' laughed Tommy, 'I just thought it sounded cool.'

However strong he was at that moment, Tommy _did_ burst into tears again after Adam had broken the hug, looking at his daughter again...the love he felt for her overwhelming him.

'Hi baby...hi Eva...oh...oh Adam...look...she's beautiful...OMG Adam...I can't...believe this,' Tommy sobbed happily as the child continued to cry, 'aw...sweetheart...I know, honey...I know...you probably don't feel very good right now...but you're here...finally...thank you for coming outta me, baby girl...look, Eva...that's your daddy,' Tommy smiled at his boyfriend as Adam used his little finger to stroke the child's warm, pink head...processing the fact that she was actually his. She had small tufts of sandy coloured hair, a smaller version of Tommy's nose and lips and when she opened her eyes, they were of the brightest electric blue, just like Adam's. Her skin was still flushed pink with crying, her big doe eyes swimming with tears as she stared up at her parents...the only two people that she already fully knew and trusted.

Adam knelt down beside Tommy and their baby, 'Welcome to the world, baby girl...' he whispered tearfully, taking his child's tiny hand delicately in his and kissing it softly, smiling proudly at Tommy, ruffling his hair affectionately, 'how do you feel, sweetie?'

'F**king exhausted...and feel a little like Imma pass out. But I feel amazing...I'm so, so happy, Adam...' panted Tommy, obviously losing his voice after all the screaming he'd done, tears still streaming as he smiled at Eva, 'OMG that hurt so bad...and I was so scared...but I feel amazing after doing that...she's _so_ worth it...and I can't believe how much I love her...she's so perfect...she has your eyes, Adam.'

Adam smiled, 'she's got your nose...and that mouth was totally made to pout like you do all the time.'

'Hey!' said Tommy, pouting slightly, causing Adam to burst out laughing.

The midwife smiled at Tommy as she stripped off her blood soaked gloves and her apron. Then, she actually came around to give Tommy a little hug, smiling softly, 'I just want to say...you did an excellent job. You should have more faith in yourself from now on...and Adam. He'll take good care of you and your little one.'

Tommy smiled at her, still trying his best to catch his breath, 'Thank you...for helping me bring Eva into this world safely.'

The midwife grinned, 'It was my pleasure, honey...I'm just glad to have helped you through this experience. '

Tommy laughed at her choice of words, and she smiled slightly.

'By the way,' she said, 'you've given your daughter a lovely name.'

Adam noticed what she was referring to. Her badge on his uniform read, 'Eva'. He grinned, 'OMG That's your name too!'

She grinned at Adam and hugged him too, 'I forgive you for yelling at me, by the way.'

'Oh yeah...I'm sorry,' Adam blushed, 'I'm just really protective of him...'

'I understand...it's fine...my boyfriend's like that with me too,' she laughed.

Lisa smiled, congratulated the boys and then left them alone for a while (she went with Midwife Eva to get some coffee), promising to return later with Monte and the band. Adam and Tommy were speechless...just speechless...for a time, smiling down at their very own little girl, Eva, with Tommy still panting slightly from his ordeal. Another nurse delivered the after-birth as the boys fawned over their little one, amazed she was okay after being a month too early, even if she was small enough for Tommy to hold her with just one of his arms. Adam was the proudest, most natural father imaginable ('She's so cute...I think she's gonna be real small, just like you, Tommy...') Shortly, she was whisked off to be weighed (Tommy grudgingly let her go, saying, 'But be real careful with her...she's really tiny...') Results showed that for her size, Eva was a healthy weight-just over five pounds. Eventually, Tommy's breathing slowed down enough for him to kiss Adam properly, and they shared a passionate make out for thirty blissful seconds.

Afterwards, it was Adam's turn to wheel Tommy out of the delivery room. Adam lifted Tommy from the stretcher (he was too exhausted and sore to get up himself) and sat him in a wheelchair. Tommy was holding his precious newborn and smiling tearfully into her beautiful little face throughout this, transfixed by her tiny perfection. As Tommy was moved out, the next mother was being taken in. It so happened that it was the Glambert woman from the Lamaze class, screaming at the top of her lungs. As soon as she saw Adam, she hid her face in shame, yelling, 'OMG, ADAM LAMBERT! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME! OWWW! I'M SO UGLY RIGHT NOW!'

Adam smiled sheepishly and said, 'OMG, girl...take a look at me! I look like a damn mess at the moment. Don't worry about it. Just remember your breathing, okay? You'll be fine...you'll rock it out.' Adam stopped by her stretcher, softly embraced her, and whispered in a high, comforting voice, 'Hey...no no no...don't cry, babes...aww...please don't cry...look, if you need help...imagine me singing...'

'I...don't...need to...imagine,' panted the woman, 'I brought my CD with me...The best...pain relief...ever!'

Adam laughed, 'Well then...you're sorted, honey. You just go in there and push 'em out...and then maybe Tommy and Eva and I will come and see you tomorrow.'

'That'd be...cool...OWWW! I GOTTA GO GIVE BIRTH NOW!' she gasped, clutching her bump.

Tommy whispered, 'Good luck...and remember, just don't give up...I know how bad it hurts...but you can do it...just keep pushing, sweetie...I mean, I did it...and I'm a weak little f**ker,' to her.

Her partner smiled at Adam and Tommy gratefully.

Adam smiled back and gave him a quick hug.

'Look after her for me...I know you will. Every one of my fans is special to me,' Adam whispered to the woman's partner, and he nodded, smiling nervously.

'Good luck, my friend,' laughed Adam, patting him on the shoulder, 'you'll need it more than her...trust me.'

As they disappeared into the delivery room, Adam smiled to himself, strutting down the long corridor with joy...which didn't seem so long anymore, his shoes softly click, click click-ing along the way, wheeling the two most important people in his life down to the room where Tommy would recover from his ordeal.

Tommy took his eyes of Eva for a second and smiled cutely up at Adam, 'Love you, Adam.'

Adam smiled back, 'I love you too, sweetheart.'

Once they'd arrived at the recovery room, Tommy happily allowed Adam to hold their daughter. The blonde grinned as Adam sat on the edge of the bed Tommy was now settled in, holding Eva and smiling at her, his little finger clutched in her petite fist.

'Hey gorgeous,' he whispered, as Eva's little eyes gazed up at him adoringly, her rose bud lips forming into an 'o' shape as if to say, 'you talking to me?' She'd stopped crying, her sapphire eyes moving from Adam's face to observe her new surroundings...then they finally rested on Tommy.

Tommy grinned, 'she already has your sense of humour...and my sense of curiosity.'

Adam smiled at Tommy, putting an arm around him as he held Eva close.

'Adam...' said Tommy quietly.

'Yes, glitter baby?' asked Adam softly, looking into Tommy's tired eyes once more.

Tears sprang to Tommy's eyes again, 'thanks...for loving me. And for not leaving me...and for being such an amazing person,' Tommy lay his head on Adam's shoulder, nuzzling into his warmth, breathing in the sexy smell of his cologne and feeling safe.

Adam smiled, 'Like I told you before...I love you more than anything...and now, after all this...I think I might love you even more. Hell, you coped better than me just now...I WAS A MESS...and I wasn't even the one who was going through it. I thought you were, ya know...a gonner, basically...you're the one whose amazing, Tommy.'

Tommy frowned slightly, 'Adam...you do realise I WOULD have been a gonner...and wouldn't have been able to do what I just did without you...I mean...it hurt so damn much, but just to feel you there with me...holding your hand...hearing you tell me it'd be okay...getting me to stop yelling and just get on with it...even to see you crying with me...yes, I did see that too...but it helped...all those things helped me...and made me stronger. You are my strength, Adam...I love you...so much.' Tommy suddenly began to sob loudly again.

'Awww...baby,' Adam held Tommy close once again, 'don't cry, glitter baby...don't cry...shhh...it's okay...there there...you'll make me cry...and you'll make Eva cry...' Adam did begin to sob again with Tommy, beyond thankful that both Tommy and his child had survived. Tommy looked drained and Adam could still feel him shaking ever so slightly, his breathing a little fast and laboured.

'I'm...s-sorry...I...was just...r-reliving...it...flashbacks r-really aren't...c-cool...' Tommy took some shaky breathes and tried to control his emotions again.

'It's okay, baby...I guess you're a little bit sleepy,' Adam cuddled Tommy close as he gave Eva back to him. She looked like she was ready for a nap too.

'There's one thing I wanna do before I have a little nap...well, three things actually,' Tommy smiled tearfully, 'first one is...gimme a kiss...right now, baby boy!'

Adam grinned and obliged, all his joy radiating into the kiss as he placed his hand on Tommy's face delicately, deeply kissing him...but he was very gentle with his boyfriend, giving him tiny moments to breathe. The kiss was wet and salty (they were both still in floods of tears) yet passionate. Once Tommy broke the kiss and said, 'Thank you for being so...Adam...'

Adam laughed, 'It's nothing, really. I've been Adam all my life...I'm pretty good at it by now.'

Tommy smiled, 'Okay...so thing number two is...um...did you mean what you said? Remember, when I was in pain and how I asked if you'd consider ma-'

'The answer remains the same,' Adam interrupted, grinning at Tommy, 'Of course I will, Tommy...you and my baby girl are my whole world right now...if you hadn't have asked me, I'd have asked you. I had actually planned to ask you myself last night...but then this little one decided to make an early entrance...ugh...I even brought the damn necklace, Tommy...I made a new plan real quick in the car to do it right after Eva was born...but then you damn well had to beat me to it! Now this is gonna be so freakin' unromantic but...gawd...Imma do this now.'

Adam got down on his knees and looked at his boyfriend with utmost adoration in his eyes. Tommy stared at him, open mouthed and speechless.

'Tommy...I love you...more than anything in the world. Every day with you is an adventure. We've just taken a huge step today...you've just given me the most special thing I could ever ask for...in return, I'm going to give you my companionship for as long as we both live...but only if that's okay with you. Tommy Joe Ratliff...will you marry me?' Adam whispered, feeling more love for Tommy than ever before. He took a tiny box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful necklace, shaped like half a heart with the letter 'A' engraved on it.

'A-Adam...w-why would you b-buy me this? Why would you even agree t-to marry m-me? I d-don't deserve all this...after how b-badly I t-treated you for so long while I was pregnant...I was t-terrible to you. I heard you crying at n-night...and I didn't c-comfort you...I y-yelled at y-you...I m-made your life h-hell, and yet you still w-wanna be with me? Are you sure?' Tommy stammered, starting at the necklace...it was beautiful, the 'A' studded with sapphires.

'Sure? I've never been more sure of anything. Tommy, you're being SO silly' Adam smiled, tears in his eyes, 'honey, you were PREGNANT...your hormones were everywhere...you had two sets of mouths to feed...two sets of emotions to handle. You've just brought a baby into this world, sweetheart...my baby...you've just GIVEN BIRTH! I think this is pretty much the least I can do for you, honey...now, I'll understand if you can't give me a straight answer, seeing as you're worn out...but if you say no, I'll completely understand and I'll still have you close to my heart,' Adam pulled a small chain that was around his neck to reveal that he was wearing the other half of the heart with a ruby studded letter 'T'.

'Adam...bloody hell...why the hell would I ever say no?' Tommy asked, silent tears falling as he touched Adam's cheek with as shaky hand, 'you're amazing...you've just helped me have our daughter...you've stuck by me, through all that shit I put you through. There's no one I'd rather spend my life with.'

Adam let a tear fall from his eye as he gently put Tommy's necklace on for him and then wrapped him in another soft hug.

'It looks so beautiful on you,' Adam smiled as Tommy looked down at his necklace, teary eyed. He then snapped out of his trance and whispered, 'So...what was the other thing you wanted to do?'

'What other thing...OH...right,' said Tommy, snapping out of his dream as well, looking at Eva fondly, 'I know the baby grows we have may be a little big...and Eva can't remain naked all her life...so as we were getting checked in, I notice the gift shop had some REALLY cute tiny ones.'

'I'll get right on it!' said Adam, laughing, 'just let go of my hand and I'll be back in two minutes.'

Tommy grinned and let go of Adam, 'Try and be faster than two minutes...Eva needs her daddy...and I need my Adam...'

Adam grinned, 'I'll be back before you know it, baby. Bye, little Eva...see you in a minute, honey,' Adam kissed his daughter before running out of the room. He was back after a while with a perfect little baby grow, purple in colour, with, 'My daddy is a rockstar' written on the front in rhinestones.

'Damn, that is bad ass!' laughed Tommy as be carefully unwrapped Eva and gently dressed her up in her new baby grow, 'it's like they knew we'd be here.'

'Yeah,' Adam laughed...for he'd actually taken a trip to the nearest Hot Topic instead of the gift shop.

Tommy grinned, pulling the little hood of the grow up gently to cover Eva's little head, so she wouldn't be cold, 'OMG it's like my hoodie that I have!' Tommy laughed in surprise.

Adam laughed at how cute Eva looked with the panda ears on the hood sticking up...he hadn't realised they were there. She looked like a tiny rockstar.

'It's perfect for her,' Tommy smiled at Adam, cuddling into his blankets more and hugging Eva close to him as she stared at him with wide eyes of trust and love. She gave a small yawn, her eyelids looking ready to shut.

'Awww...she's a sleepy baby, aren't you, Eva?' Tommy smiled, kissing his gently. He gave a little yawn himself, 'she's not the only one.'

'I'm not surprised,' laughed Adam, 'wanna take a little nap? I'll be right here when you wake up again.'

'Yeah, I'd love a nap like you wouldn't believe...' Tommy smiled, shifting over a little more in the large bed he was lying in, 'there's room for one more...you wanna come and keep me warm?'

Adam nodded, grinned, took his jacket off and lay down in the space beside Tommy, moulding himself carefully into his boyfriend's shape, slightly afraid of touching Tommy for fear he'd hurt him.

'Do you feel alright, baby? Like...are you in pain or anything?' Adam whispered, wrapping his arm around Tommy softly, 'is it okay if I do this? I don't wanna hurt you.'

'Baby, I know what real pain is...trust me, I feel all numb right now and a little dizzy...but I promise I'm not in pain,' Tommy laughed.

'Oh good,' grinned Adam, 'because I'm comfy lying next to you like this.'

Tommy smirked to himself and pretended to give a little pained moan, and Adam whipped his arm off Tommy faster than the speed of light and gasped, 'OMG I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? What happened? Are you okay? Will I get a nurse?'

Tommy sniggered and pulled Adam's arm back around him, 'you're too frickin' easy, honey. Chillax...I'm FINE, Adam. It was a joke.'

Adam stared at Tommy, a serious look on his face, but then he started to laugh, 'Don't do that I me, Tommy...I thought I'd killed you...'

'I know...you're SUCH an idiot!' Tommy grinned, cuddling into Adam, 'but you're my idiot.'

Adam grinned and kissed the side of Tommy's face.

'You're breathing's back to normal,' Adam whispered, his hand on Tommy's hair.

'Yeah, my throat still feels raw, though,' Tommy laughed, 'but I don't care...because she's worth everything, Adam...she's so, so worth it. Thank you for knocking sense into me when I wanted to...to...get rid of her all those months ago...I can't bare to think about that now.'

'Lets forget about that, baby...besides, I don't think you'd have done that anyway,' Adam smiled reassuringly, 'now, you're tired and I don't wanna keep you up much more. Sleep tight, glitter baby.'

Tommy grinned, using his little finger to pet the side of his daughter's face gently as she yawned. She fell asleep in seconds and Tommy and Adam just watched her resting for a few moments, until finally, Tommy closed his eyes as he fell fast asleep with a big smile on his face, letting Eva curl up on his tummy. Adam lay beside his boyfriend and newborn daughter, smiling to himself, guarding his new family with his life, humming 'Time For Miracles' under his breath and running his fingers, softly and lovingly, through Tommy's hair.


	9. Congratulations

Since Eva had been born a month early and since Tommy was still physically exhausted after his very difficult labour, the hospital wanted to monitor them both over the next few days...but Adam was allowed to stay with them constantly and the boys were always allowed to hold and love their daughter.

Tommy bottle-fed Eva (he wasn't all woman...) and changed her (because when Adam tried, he couldn't bring himself to even remove soiled diapers) and bathed her. Adam, however, knew exactly how to get her to sleep and how to put her to bed so she'd be safe and how to get her to stop crying.

Adam and Tommy had taken Eva to visit their Glambert friend. She informed Adam that her baby boy had been born to the song, 'Aftermath' (she'd sang along to it as she was struggling through her final contractions) and that his name was Adam Aftermath Rockstar Glitter Richardson. Both Adam and Tommy tried not to laugh. Adam told his fan he was very proud of her, and she and Tommy were able to chat about baby stuff all day long, as Adam talked to her partner about fashion (her partner was a cool kinda straight guy).

The next day, Adam's mother and brother came to visit with Tommy's mom, who immediately embraced her son and cried with him when he broke down, once again flashing back to experiencing the horrors of childbirth...but with every small glance at Eva, he reminded himself how worth it the experience had been.

Mrs Lambert was great with the baby and Neil clapped Adam on the back, stating, 'I'm so proud of ya, bro!' He looked at Tommy, 'Duuude...seriously. You're like...my hero, man. You're the bravest guy I've ever met...if you can do that, you can do anything.'

'Do what?' Tommy laughed, smiling and raising his eyebrows at Neil.

'Don't make me say it...it's kinda gross...' Neil laughed, 'you know what I mean.'

'Yeah...I know,' laughed Tommy, 'don't worry...I do realise what you mean...Thanks Neil.' Tommy had never really spoken to Adam's brother before...until now. He really was Adam's polar opposite, but in a good way, though you could totally tell they were brothers; they got on famously, cracking similar jokes and smiling in uncannily similar ways.

Neil grinned, 'Hug it out?'

Tommy grinned, 'Sure,' as Neil hugged him softly, afraid of hurting his new friend.

'You're such a legend, dude,' Neil said after they'd broken the hug.

'Meh...I'm okay,' Tommy laughed...but after all this, he DID feel more...himself. Linda was right...it DID improve self esteem...and as Tommy looked down at himself and touched his tummy tenderly, he grinned at the fact that it was almost back to normal size. Neil grinned at Tommy's vanity, 'Is it true what they say though? In like a banana, out like a watermelon?'

'DEFINATELY,' Tommy grimaced, and Neil laughed hysterically.

Leila also embraced Tommy, after handing Eva to Mrs Ratliff. She touched his face, looked into his eyes and smiled, 'Thank you, Tommy...not only for my beautiful grand-daughter...but for making my Adam so happy. He's lucky to have you.'

Tommy smiled back, 'I'm lucky to have him, Mrs Lambert...he's so supportive...and encouraging...and helpful in every way...and may I say...the most beautiful person, inside and out, on this planet.'

Leila smiled as she and Tommy watched Adam apply chapstix while looking into a compact mirror, and then skip over to Tommy's bed, 'Pucker up, precious,' he said, kissing Tommy.

'Mmmm...cherry,' said Tommy, smiling at the taste, 'and I'm not throwing up.'

'YAAAAAAY! That means I can use chapstix every day again!' Adam smiled, jumping up and down excitedly, 'morning sickness is one thing I won't miss.'

'YOU won't miss?' laughed Tommy, 'I'M the one who experienced it.'

Adam laughed, 'I know...but I don't like the risk of you hurling into my mouth every time we kiss.'

Tommy giggled, grimacing slightly in disgust, 'Me? Hurling? Never!'

Adam laughed as Tommy yawned. Eva was given back to Tommy, ready for another nap. He kicked the covers off the bed energetically, revealing that he was already back in his famous black hoodie and skinny jeans, and curled up with Eva peacefully resting on the crook of his arm, her tiny fist clenched.

Adam smiled and waved a quiet goodbye as the others left the room, and quickly he lay down beside Tommy, hugging him in the same way he'd hugged him all those months ago, only this time putting his little finger into Eva's tiny fist and letting her squeeze it.

'Congratulations...daddy,' whispered Tommy without any fear in his voice, tearful yet happy. Adam grinned. Deja Vu...

'You too...mommy,' Adam whispered, leaning in and kissing Tommy lightly on the cheek...fondling his hair softly...


	10. Unconditionally

Tommy's eyes began to tear as he walked towards slowly Adam, his expression soft and loving. He saw all Adam's features more clearly every step her took...his veil was very thin. His pearl white suit, which he was embarrassed about beforehand, now made him feel proud as he saw the smile on Adam's face. He looked anxiously to his left slightly, checking to see if Adam's mom still had Eva kept under control, and sure enough, the child was sound asleep in her arms...being only a month old, and still tiny, the baby slept a lot...in the day. At night, she was ALWAYS awake...and Tommy and Adam were exhausted, but it was totally worth every second. Well...for one day at least, they could forget about the extreme tiredness so that Adam could fulfil the promise he'd made Tommy.

Once Tommy had reached the end of the aisle, he stepped towards Adam (who was clad in a glittery black suit) and allowed him to take the veil off his face. Adam did so slowly, smile growing as, finally, he was looking properly into Tommy's eyes.

'You look beautiful,' Adam mouthed to Tommy, tears in his eyes, for he hadn't seen him fully done up in all his wedding gear like this.

'So do you, baby,' Tommy whispered back, equally tearful. Thank God for the invention water resistant eyeliner...

Neil, who had been ordained online, smiled at Adam, and then at Tommy.

'So...we're here today to join my brother, Adam, and Tommy Joe Ratliff, the bravest person on the planet, in the blonds of marriage. Tommy, would you like to read your vows first?' Neil looked like he was in his element.

Tommy grinned.

'Thank you Neil,' he turned to Adam, 'Adam...you know how much I love you. But for those of you who don't know...I love him more than life itself. You helped me get through the most difficult thing I've ever had to do and live to tell the tale and to get something worthwhile out of it in the end; a beautiful baby girl, and a stronger bond with you, my beautiful, darling Adam. You are my hero...the love of my life...my prince charming. Even though that sounds stupid, you really are. Look how handsome he is, everyone! That's the face I will see every night before I go to sleep for the rest of my life. Are y'all jealous?' Tommy laughed slightly, and so did everyone else, and then continued, 'my life was always straightforward...but when Adam came into it, that complicated matters. But I wouldn't have life without you...I couldn't live without you. To quote one of your songs, Adam...money, fame or fortune never could compete with you. You're an amazing person, a true one of a kind...and most importantly, an awesome dad. I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you, Adam.'

Tommy finished reading off his paper, and looked up at Adam for approval. Adam looked back at Tommy with total love in his eyes, tears spilling down his face. In the audience, Adam's mother was in tears, as was his father. Tommy's family smiled proudly up at him and Adam.

Suddenly, the brief silence was broken by all too familiar cries. Eva was awake...and Tommy could tell she was looking for either himself or Adam to cuddle her. He looked at Adam pleadingly for several seconds before Adam smiled, nodded and whispered, 'S'ok...go get her...I'll wait.'

Tommy smiled at Adam, but as he made to walk down the aisle to fetch the baby, Adam's mother got up from her seat.

'Stay with Adam, sweetie...I'll bring her up,' smiled Leila. She did so, handing the child to Tommy. Eva was dressed in a beautiful, long, white satin and lace dress Christening dress for the occasion. She looked like a little angel. She stopped crying immediately when she was in Tommy's arms once again, looking fondly up at him with her big blue eyes, which had, if possible, gotten more blue since she was born.

'Thanks Leila,' smiled Tommy, and she smiled back and sat down again. The blonde rocked baby Eva gently, smiling down at her lovingly. He looked back to Adam after a moment, 'I think she'll be fine now. You wanna...?'

Adam smiled and looked up to his brother.

'Okay Neil...will I just...?' Adam asked, and Neil nodded.

'Okay...' Adam looked at his vows and slowly began to speak, 'Glitter baby,' everyone grinned at how Adam had addressed Tommy, 'from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. I knew from that day on that there is only one person I wanna spend my whole life with. And then, when you were brave enough to have our baby...well, I found that it _was_ possible to love you even more than I did already. I'm so proud to be in love with you, honey. I'm so proud to have shared in the experience of becoming a parent with you. No words can describe how I feel...but maybe...just maybe...this is a start.'

Adam took Tommy's free hand gently in his, looked into his eyes, and softly sang his and Tommy's song.

'Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo...'

When Adam finished singing, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Tommy was beside himself with emotion (halfway through the song, Adam had to wrap his arm around Tommy because he crying so much, and his boyfriend had buried his head in his shoulder, sobbing with happiness.) Adam softly whispered, 'I love you, Tommy...' into the blonde's ear, hugging him closer as Tommy continued to sob. Adam took Eva off him gently, highly afraid Tommy had forgotten about her and would drop her at any second, and let Tommy cry for several minutes, rocking him softly and whispering, 'There there, Tommy...shhh, baby. Are you okay? Awww, glitter baby. I didn't think it would make you this upset. I'm sorry I sang it now...I didn't know it would have this effect on you.'

'N-no...shut up. D-don't say that...don't spoil th-the moment! I'm being s-so silly. I'm glad you s-sang it. I'm n-not upset at all! I loved it! I'm j-just so h-happy! You couldn't have said it better, Adam. I loved it so much!' Tommy stammered, smiling up at Adam through his tears. Adam reach out his free hand to wiped Tommy's tears away gently with his fingertips.

Adam smiled back, laughing slightly, 'Oh, right. Okay then...I'm glad I made you so happy, honey.'

Tommy laughed through his tears, 'Gawd, I'm so damn sentimental!'

'I wouldn't have you any other way, baby,' Adam gave Tommy's hand a little squeezed.

Neil cleared his throat, 'Shall we exchange, guys?'

'Yeah, sure,' smiled Tommy. Adam took Tommy's tiny, shaking hand and threaded the white gold wedding band onto his slender finger, 'read it, honey.'

The ring had a little message engraved on it; _You'll always be my glitter baby._

Adam smiled as Tommy grinned at it. The blonde held Adam's wrist, placed the matching white gold ring into Adam's palm. Adam just about was able to read the words '_My heart is complete with you' _on the ring before Tommy close Adam's finger's gently around it, smiling fondly.

'Do you take each other?' Neil asked the pair.

'I do,' smiled Adam tearfully.

'I do, too,' Tommy sobbed happily.

'Then by the power vested in me by the people on the internet...I now pronounce you two as bound eternally. You can kiss now...no tongues...there are children present...give me the baby,' Neil took Eva off Adam so that Adam could kiss Tommy properly. Adam smiled at Tommy, putting his hands either side of the blonde's face, he began to kiss him gently. Tommy kiss Adam back, enjoying Adam's taste...sweet, yet a little spicy...his sexy smell making him feel high. Adam fluffed Tommy's hair a little as they broke the kiss, his forehead still to Tommy's. Tommy look questioningly into Adam's eyes, and Adam smiled.

'More volume...needs more volume,' Adam muttered, grinning like a child, and Tommy laughed, thumping Adam playfully.

After the wedding, there was a small reception at a fancy hotel. Adam and Tommy's first dance was, once again, to their song, 'Halo' by Beyonce. Adam lifted Tommy up a little a one point, and they kissed on the dance floor for several moments. Afterwards, Tommy went off to changed Eva and take care of her for a while. Adam followed, after a little socialising, and found Tommy just sitting there, smiling at the baby in his arms.

'Hey, glitter baby,' said Adam, putting his arm around Tommy.

'Shhh...I just got her to sleep,' whispered Tommy, 'she should be out for a couple of hours.' Tommy looked at Adam, tears in his eyes, 'I know you probably think I'm being silly again...but I could sit here holding her for hours and just look at her.'

Adam smiled, 'I understand...you aren't being silly,' he kissed the side of Tommy's head, 'I love you, baby.'

Everything was silent for a moment as they cuddled beside each other, looking at their beautiful little girl.

After a short while, Tommy spoke again.

'I once said Eva would be an only child...didn't I? But, ya know...I can't even remember why I said that now,' he smiled at Adam, who blinked in surprise.

'Really? You'd really wanna put yourself through all that again?' he asked, wrapping his arms around Tommy more.

'All what?' the blonde shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't even remember what you're referring to...if you're talking about the pain, then look what we got out of it, Adam. I really want her to have a little brother or sister one day, don't you?' Tommy said softly, petting Eva's warm face gently with his fingertips.

'Yeah...I do. But I hated seeing you go through that, baby. It scared me almost to death,' sighed Adam, wrapping his arm around his husband more, as though he were afraid he'd disappear at any second.

'No one _likes _watching the one they love in pain, Adam...but I could do it again...and I wouldn't die,' Tommy said, rolling his eyes at Adam, 'someday...not for a while, like...but I could do it again someday, if I had to.'

Adam thought about it a little, and then smiled at Tommy.

'It _would_ be nice to give her someone else to rock out with. Yeah...if you're considering it, then I sure am...OMG, Tommy, we could be like the Von Traps! Except we could be a rock band instead!'

Tommy laughed, 'Too far, Adam...I'm not popping you out a whole rock band.'

Adam sighed, 'Okay then..._fine_.' Adam grinned and fluffed Tommy's hair.

Tommy smiled back, then looked down again at Eva, sighing dreamily.

Eventually, Adam and Tommy went back out to have a dance with their friends and family, letting Adam's mom and Tommy's mom alternate as baby-sitters, with Tommy looking in on Eva every fifteen minutes or so. Sometimes, his checks became more frequent than this, but Adam would grab his hand and pull him back onto the dance floor, reassuring him that she'd be fine.

Tommy disappeared off the dance floor after hours of dancing. Adam knew he'd be with Eva, but he kept on dancing for another while. When the party was over, Adam said goodbye to the guests on Tommy's behalf, and then went to find his husband. He found him asleep in an upright sitting position in the lounge, Eva in his arms...also fast asleep. Adam couldn't help but grin. He softly brushed his fingers against Tommy's cheekbone and whispered, 'Baby...you gonna let me see those pretty eyes of yours one more time tonight?'

Tommy grinned sleepily, forcing his heavy eyelids open, 'You happy now? Can I go back to sleep? I'm so sleeeeepy...' Tommy yawned a little.

'So...I take it you can't walk up to our suite, can you?' Adam laughed.

'Nah uh,' Tommy groaned, 'you're gonna have to carry me, baby.'

Adam laughed a little, 'Okay honey...hold on to glitter baby number two really tight...I'll get you both up there safely.'

Tommy smiled and looked down at Eva, re-arranging her blankets a little to make her more comfortable, 'okay...I got her...don't worry. Carry me.'

Adam lifted Tommy in a honeymoon lift and carried him, grinning at the fact that he knew Tommy was loving every moment of this.

Once Tommy and Eva were safely tucked in (they'd brought every possible thing the baby may be in need of with them, including a portable crib) Adam smiled to himself, watching Tommy for a little while. Then he softly got into bed beside him and put his arm around him.

'Mmmm...' Tommy moaned peacefully, cuddling closer to Adam, 'where's Eva?' He opened his eyes a little.

'Don't panic...she's in her bed...she's fine,' smiled Adam, 'I even made sure she was clean for you.'

'Oh good...that's good...' smiled Tommy quietly.

'Yeah...we may as well try and get some sleep...pretty soon, she'll be awake again,' grinned Adam darkly, remembering how little sleep he'd had this last month.

Tommy chuckled, 'I guess you're right,' he rolled over so that he was facing Adam, 'goodnight, honey...I love you.'

'I love you, too. Sleep well, glitter baby,' whispered Adam, clapping his hands so that the light would turn off (yes...Adam had the power to do that.) He wrapped his arm around his husband, falling into a deep sleep.

After a period of time, Eva began to cry for attention.

'Here we go again. I got her this time, baby...' whispered Adam tiredly. He gently lifted Tommy's arm off his body and attended to Eva for fifteen minutes, feeding her and changing her (he'd brought his trusty clothes peg and rubber gloves) and then rocking her back to sleep in record time, humming softly to her. She'd gazed up at him quietly for some time, her little face full of trust. Then, as her eyes got heavy, she touched Adam's face with her tiny hand. Adam smiled at his child. She smiled back (for the first time ever)...but he knew her smile well...that was Tommy's smile...the smile he saw every time he met one of his fans...

That was a smile of unconditional love.


End file.
